Two New Steps
by Leon R. Peterson
Summary: Ron Loves Kim, Kim Loves Ron. Both want to take the next step, but Both the steps they each have in mind are Two Completely Different Things. Beginning of each chapter is the "Death of Ron Stoppable"/"The Fury of Kim Possible" Chapter 3 is up.
1. Chapter 1

Kim Ran over to The Giant Hole on the Floor. Watching From above she looked around, No Sign. Her eyes Started to Water, She shook her head several times, "No…just…No…Please Dear Sweet God No…" She hung her head down, The Tears Starting To Flow. She felt the Shivers go down her arm, her fists started to Clench. Ron Stoppable Was Dead.

Years ago, Ron Stoppable and Kim Possible walked up the Pathway to her Door, Ron still in the Kosher Dillie Outfit, , Kim walking near him in her black dress carrying his pants.

"Well, Heh, Here we are." Ron said with a Smile. "letting you know now. May never see you again. Black hole and all that"

"Yeah, well…I'll let him know it was all the Moodulator" she rubbed the back of her neck and smiled "so…no black hole." She opened the door to her house, her parents Ann and Timothy James waiting.

"so?" Her Father asked "Am I sending you through a black hole?"

"No." Kim answered "I was under the control of a Device that changed my moods." She looked at Ron "see you tomorrow?"

"Bueno Nacho?" Ron Smiled.

"Meet you there." Kim answered, Ron turned away. "Ron your pants"

"Oh." Ron Rushed back "Right." He walked back up and got his pants "Later" he turned back away and Walked off. Kim Closed the door to the house and leaned against it.'

"Mom?" Kim began "Girl-talk? Kitchen?"

"Decaf Tea. Otherwise you'll be up at night."

Kim walked to the Kitchen and Sat down. She set her purse aside and exhaled. she moved her hair to the side and looked at her mom, who was putting on a kettle.

"So," she smiled and in her Mom Tone "How was your Date."

Kim leaned her head back "I don't know." She groaned "He broke up with me all in the sake of our friendship." Her groan disappeared "He was sweet though. The ENTIRE time he tried to snap me back into consciousness but…"

"But what sweetie?" She prepped the tea.

Kim Smiled, She folded her arms on the Table. She moved her hair out of the way and blushed

"I…I liked it." She laughed "The kiss, the seeing him in a different Light. Mom. Am I…in love?"

"I think you always have been." Ann poured the hot water into the cups and brought the tray over to the table "for the last…what? 11-years?"

"My first Real kiss was with Ron." She blushed a Deeper shade of red "oh my god I Liked that Kiss. Part of me wanted to do it and all that moodulator did was allow me to do what I felt."

Ann Sat Down across from her daughter "Sweetie I'm going to tell you something my Mother told me."

"what is it?" Kim asked.

"You never know who the right guy is for you." Ann Answered. Kim Stopped blushing, her smile faded and her eyes got serious.

"What do you mean?" Kim asked "Ron and I we could be-"

"What is it you want from him?" Ann Asked "Don't answer. I already know. Mothers intuition."

The Following morning, Kim Got Dressed and put her hair Back. She let out a big exhale "Okay, Relax. This is Day one of Seeing Ron after the Whole Moodulator Incident." She smiled "you are Kim Possible. You can Do Anything." She kept looking in the mirror "now I know why Ron has a Rufus."

She ran downstairs, Kissed her mother on the cheek and ran off. She ran through the Doors of Bueno Nacho for Ron to meet her firsthand.

"Breakfast?" Ron asked.

"No. I said I would meet you here…remember?"

"oh Right. But you know I was expecting for it to be…you know, Later when…you know, Snackage."

"well, Pre-snackage is Important too." She laughed.

"well let's grab a table." Ron said.

"Ron…I've been thinking." Kim said, nervously "you and I have been…through a lot together."

"More than a lot KP" Ron smiled "And you know what I'll be there for everything."

"and I'll be there for you. Always. Just…You know…Call me. Beep me…if you wanna reach me." Kim hesitated "but—That Moodulator"

"Look, I know where you're going with this." Ron held his hand up "you had no control over how you felt. And it felt good to get somethings…harsh things…out there. You can't keep your feelings bottled up. It's not healthy."

"I'm not keeping anything bottled up." Kim assured him.

"Really?" Ron asked, "you haven't told me how you really felt about Mankey Dating Tera."

Kim exhaled, sitting down she started "I'm…it's my fault." She was followed by Ron "my Life…my job…it's like…I don't have time for a boyfriend. But it would be nice to unwind with someone who isn't…well…also busy." She looked Down "Mankey is…Was…someone I could look at and hope to be seen. But…I don't think he got me."

"And how does that make you feel" Ron asked.

"Like…Hammered Crap." Kim answered "And, I don't know. Maybe that's a good thing. I want someone to see me not just as a cheerleader or Kim Possible but…someone who knows me knows me. Like who can know me." She looked up, the Food was set on the table "You ordered?"

"Yeah, Bueno Nacho got their app up and Running a few days ago. Never used it til now." Ron answered, "but best part is they also send the food to your table."

"but i…" Kim Stuttered.

"Low Sodium Breakfast Burrito and Medium Roast Coffee." Ron answered, "I didn't want to interrupt you talking."

"No…it's…" Kim Smiled "it's What I was thinking about getting."

"Look, KP" Ron laughed "There's a guy for you. Somewhere he's out there. Someone who is Cute and will be…there when you need him."

"someone, Other than you?" Kim asked, Ron blushed a little.

"Yeah. And when you meet him I'm sure gonna like him like a bro." Ron smiled "you deserve the best Kim. You're my best friend and I want to see you happy."

"so…how do you feel?" Kim asked.

"about what?" Ron Countered.

"About…Tara. You really didn't know About her." Kim said, unwrapping the Burrito "I mean…A Cheerleader Liked you."

"Nah." Ron answered "I had some time to think about that."

"Oh? And what did you think about?" She asked.

"Well…okay. Imagine this. Our birthday traditions." Ron answered.

"Yeah." She took a bite of the burrito "We go to a movie, go to a Restaurant and spend the last few minutes chilling at our houses." She swallowed the bite "Then we unwrap gifts and say our usual may this year be better."

"Exactly…I didn't see that with her." Ron answered.

"What do you mean?" Kim asked "I mean. She could've joined in. could've tagged along."

"Your birthday is our Day. I can bring her along for my birthday but I can't bring her for yours. Plus Bonnie and embarrassing things. I want someone who looks at my weirdness and Embraces it." Ron answered, Kim smiled. "11 years Kim. We've known each other for so long. I can't risk that ending over someone who can't get us." Ron turned his head away "and I couldn't Ruin Things. With us, cause Kim you are…the most important person in my life."

Kim's heart was Racing, in her mind she wanted to crawl onto the table, drop the Kimmunicator and just Kiss Ron. Pull him by the shirt, give him a Non-Moodulator Kiss. Right there. To feel his embrace, she nearly felt herself get up. But she didn't…

"Yeah…You are…important to me too." she took a Stirrer and stirred the coffee. "and…I would miss Rufus too much."

"I don't want to date a cheerleader anymore. I want to date someone you approve of." Ron took a bite of his breakfast, "and Lastly, I know you would do the same."

Kim nodded, nervously Smiling at Ron, The Kimmunicator Went off. Kim hesitated to answer, Ron picked it up.

"What's the Sitch Wade?" Ron asked.

"Tell Kim DNAmy is Targeting Animal Shelters. She expanded to Pokémon."

"We're on it." Ron turned it off "we got a mission."

"but…we're in the middle of talking." Kim said, "I mean, Law enforcement can handle it right?"

"Yeah. But they aren't you." Ron smiled; Kim smiled.

Months Later, Kim found herself walking the same path up to the Door. The bottom of her dress Burnt. Ron in a Frilly tux. She smiled as she walked up the path, biting her lip as Ron looked at her. "You okay Kim?" he asked.

"Ron…" she began "I…I'm sorry…for everything that I must've put you through. Josh…Eric"

"Zita. Yori." Ron smiled "but they never compared to you. You can have anyone. I can't…well…those who don't want weird. But…None of them are you."

"Ron…" she blushed. They reached the door, her heart started to race. She took out the keys from her purse and she tried. She just tried "um…you want to come in to Continue where we left off?"

"Actually…Kim, I'm actually beat from that Fight and The Dance…so…Raincheck." He answered Nervously. Kim nodded. "But hey, I'll see you tomorrow." Kim opened the Door and gave him a kiss. Behind the Door, Doctors Timothy James and Ann possible Watched. Kim left with Her Date Eric, Returned home with her Best Friend Ron Stoppable. She went inside and waved.

"Good night. Ron Stoppable" She smiled.

"Good Night" Ron Replied, "Kim Possible."

As Kim Closed the Door she heard a loud "Booyah" she smiled and Responded the same way.

"Was that…Ronald?" Timothy James Asked, Slightly Confused.

"More importantly, Did you two…" Ann asked "cause we want you to be safe if you did."

"NO! MOM!" she blushed again "but it…crossed my mind…" she set her purse down "I mean. We kiss on the Dance floor and-" Timothy James points to the kitchen, Ann and Kim walked to the kitchen, Ann repeated the same process as before with the tea. Kim sat down. "Now, where was I?"

"Kissing on the Dance Floor." Ann Answered.

"Right" Kim Said "So we kissed on the dance Floor, And my world Just…stopped. I was heartbroken and Ron…Oh Sweet Ron…No moodulator. No others. Just…Me and Him. No Rufus interrupting…well…he encouraged it…we danced all night, I swear I smelled like battle sweat and him…Nacos." She bit her lip. "I mean he wasn't expecting to Kiss me was he? I mean. Me? I was expecting to kiss Eric Tonight but…Oh…that was more magical." Ann brought over the tea and set it down onto the table. "and…I wanted to take him upstairs. He's the one. The one that…if any mistakes happen with us I know he'll be there. But he didn't want to come in." Kim picked up her Teacup. "I mean…Mom when…he makes me feel…that kiss."

"Aw…" her mom went "you're in love."

"I'm in Love." She took a sip of her tea "This isn't tea is it"

"No it's tea." Her mom answered "No sugar though."

"is this normal?" Kim asked "I mean…junior prom, come back home with my Best Friend and Not…"

"Say it. It's perfectly Normal." Ann smiled.

"Not have…Sex." Kim said Sheepishly "but feel…Good about it?"

"Ron has never been…" Ann Started.

"Ron is the guy who is always there for his friends. Not just me. He would make plans with his other friends for causes. Arranges things not just for himself. Ron is the sweetest guy I have ever known. THAT's Why I love him." Kim covered her Mouth "I love Ron stoppable."

Kim fell asleep that Night thinking of Ron, his Hands caressing her face. The words repeating

"You really think there's a guy out there for me?" Kim asked, her heart mending. Ron always had that effect, And this time…She was at her lowest. Eric, the Syntho-drone, a product of Drakken to get to Kim. Ron had not seen her this upset, This heart broken, she was Lied to and played like a fool. Ron made her forget that.

"Out there…in Here…" Ron nervously told her. If it weren't for the restraints she would've gone to him and kissed him, if it weren't for the World Domination scheme, she would've had him right there. But it wasn't the time. Everything played out. Rufus freeing them Kim Destroying the Control Tower, the MiniDiablos Falling to the ground.

To Ron, her night was Ruined, prom was Ruined. He expected her to Run off into the Night, to Upperton and start a new life. But she grabbed his hand and dragged him to the Dance, as her date where the two shared their first Kiss.

Ron Stoppable couldn't stop Smiling, aware of his surroundings he never thought his night would end like that. Kissing the girl of his dreams. Holding her close as they danced. Falling into eachothers arms. Kim Possible, Putty in his arms, Ron stoppable Holding her close and keeping her together. Kim leaned into the kiss. Vulnerable, letting her guard down, she could do anything, even show insecurities. Ron made her feel the world wasn't going to end, the cheerleader, The Worlds hero being seen, to herself, as weak. But she was anything but as Ron took her in his arms, pulling her in close the two shared a kiss.

As Ron stoppable opened the door his parents were up waiting.

"Ronald. You feeling okay?" his Father asked "you look awfully…happy for someone who went to the prom alone."

"I wasn't alone Dad." He took the Jacket off "I went with Kim…and we kissed."

"Was She under the influence of something" His mother asked.

"Yeah." Ron said "Hope."

The Next Morning, Ron was at Kims Door. Kim answered with a Cup of Coffee.

"Good Morning." She smiled.

"We need to talk." Ron said.

"A-about what?" Kim placed another hand on the coffee cup "look…if this is about the threat of

never kissing you again and hanging up on you-"

"Not about what. To who."

"…" she stared at him confused "wait…so…you're not upset about that?"

"No. I deserved it. Heck I mean…middle of the night I'm calling about you Jumping a Shark." Kim moved out of the way, Ron walked in "no I mean we need to talk to ourselves. This is Big."

"Ron. You know I mean this in the Best Way. But…what do you mean?"

Ron walked into the kitchen and sat down. Ann was at the sink getting a skillet ready for Eggs.

"So. You're Dating Kim." Ron Looked off. Then he turned to his side

"Yes…" he fixed himself back "And What is your Fullest intention with her?"

Kim stood next to her mom, who was now looking at her "what is he doing."

"I don't know. Whatever happens I guess." Ron answered himself "That's not good enough." "what do you mean?" "I mean Kim is one of the Greatest Women I've ever known" "I know that" "So if you hurt her I will do the same to you tenfold." "I would NEVER do anything to hurt her, she means the world to me and she has saved it over and over. You can Trust me…I would NEVER hurt her." Kim Walked up and interrupted

"is this what you mean?" She asked.

"Yes." Ron answered "had to talk to the new boyfriend."

"You Are The new boyfriend." She gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"it needed to be done." Ron answered "Best Friend Talking to the Boyfriend." He moved over, she sat next to him, "I've never had a Girlfriend before KP….Kim I mean Kim."

"You Weirdo." She smiled "I want you to call me whatever. Even KP" she took a sip of her coffee "you know…when you told me we needed to talk…I thought I did something wrong. Thought I might lose you and-" Ron pointed.

"what?"

"Talk to yourself. Argue." He smiled "it needs to be done."

"You can't be serious." She cocked a brow.

"Note Serious face." He pointed to his face. She smiled and exhaled.

"You are Dating…My best Friend" she took a sip of her coffee "yes. I am. Now." "why Now. Why now did you decide to think that you can give him a chance" "Cause I didn't think I was an option." "what do you mean?" "He Plays games, he makes weird foods. He's got a Naked Mole Rat. I look at the women he looked at and what do I see. Martial Artist and Gamers and yet he talks to Monique."

"When he can't talk to you." Ron interrupted. She took his hand

"Ron is…more than that to me. I might save the world but more than once, he has saved me without me asking…and he may be weird but…I need it." "Just know this. I have access to a space station if you hurt him you're on the next rocket in space and I swear I will blow an entire Paycheck on Nacos and chimeritos, GRANDE Sized just to make him feel better about losing a bitch like you."

"Um…KP Tone it down a bit…I think we both got the clue." Ron said holdin her close.

"Sorry, I just…you mean a lot to me Ron and I don't…I'm scared…" She

leaned in.

"I'm scared too. But we'll get through this. We're going to have our doubts along the way but there's nothing I won't do for you." Ron pulled her In closer "and if the Day comes when we need to say goodbye…I will…"

"Don't hold back. We won't say goodbye." Kim Smiled "we…I…I want to be with you."

There Following School Year Passed within a blink of an Eye, Kim and Ron Both Focusing on College. Ron being Crowned as Homecoming King with Bonnie being Queen and Kim in the Background. Being forced to spend time with Bonnie as he missed Kim, even letting her know that. Ron taking the Job of a Life Coach for his Bosses son. Getting to see a Foe in a Different Light. Towards the End they both had their worries. Would they stay together. Even then, Ron never made further advances. He loved Kim Just being near her made his day. A Simple Date, a Simple Movie.

This would continue for Months, Kim Started College and Ron was on earth. Their hour or two of communication on a certain day to catch up made their relationship Stronger. One Night, Kim got on and Ron wasn't there.

"Where IS he?" She thought to herself. "I mean…it's the same time on earth right now…" she called Wade.

"Hey Kim." Wade Said "what's New up there."

"Hey Wade. Have you heard from Ron?" She Asked "today is our Set Day for our Weekly Catch up and Nothing."

"Let me check." Wade typed away "According to this he's Still clocked in at Smarty Mart. If you want, I can have a Shuttle prepped for you to arrive."

"No Time for that now…" She exhaled "Why didn't he tell me?"

"It's…No big deal, right?" Wade asked "I mean after all…you have next week and your dad can have you here within Hours if you want."

"Yeah I know. It's just…Ron has seemed a Little…Distant Lately." She Said with Worry. "I mean…I suppose there's nothing to complain about but…least he remembers our Half-aversary and Anniversaries Right?" She Asked, Wade took a sip of his Drink. "do you know something I don't?"

"if I did. I swore I couldn't tell you." Wade answered with a Small Smile. "but let's just say it'll change everything."

Down on earth Ron punched the buttons as Steve Barkin Stood behind him.

"Stoppable what are you doing clocking out this Late on your Designated Day with your Surprisingly Beautiful Girlfriend?" Barkin Asked.

Ron Yawned and Adjusted his glasses "Sorry Steve. Can barely focus. Too much Work."

"I see" He stood up straight and looked him dead in the eyes. "you're hiding something and I intend to find out what it is."

"Yeah well can you do it while I'm off the clock? I gotta get home. Apologize to Kim." He took out his Phone. "I'll see you tomorrow Steve." As he walked out of Smarty Mart towards his Scooter he sent a Call "Hey yeah I know it's late. But are we still on for Tomorrow? Great I'll see you then."

At the Possible Residence Tim Clicked the Button on the Monitor as Kims Face appeared.

"Hey Tim, is Dad Around" She asked.

"No, he's at work. Late night." He answered.

"Is everyone gone or busy?" she asked annoyed, folding her arms.

"You okay sis?" Tim asked "Jim is Upstairs finishing up the Blueprints for your new Anti-Grav function. I just came downstairs for the Last Piece of Cake."

"who is it sweety?" Came Ann Possibles Voice, She looked at the Screen "oh hey Kimmy."

"Mom, can I ask you something?" Kim asked with Worry.

"What's going on?" Ann Sat down and Tim walked away.

"Well, Ron Missed our Usual Weekly Call. And he never misses our Call." She answered.

"I'm sure Ron has a VERY good Reason to miss your Call." She assured her.

"but it's OUR call." She hung her head "Does Dad…Did dad ever miss a call between you two?"

"At least Several but it was because of School. You can't assume he doesn't care about your call. Just because he missed One."

"You're Right." Kim Smiled "I'm gonna take a break from School for a Week. I'm gonna call dad. I'll see you when I get there tomorrow."

The Screen Went Blank and Tim stood in the Kitchen with the Cake.

"how long are we gonna need to keep this secret?" He asked. "Kim has her ways of Finding out."

"He covered all the Tracks though, that's just it." Ann Smiled.

Ron opened the Door to his Parents house. His mother walked Right over "Kim Called For you" she said.

"I know. I'm gonna get slack for it." Ron answered "Did dad at least take his Meds?"

"Spouted Math before finally taking them. Same ones over and over." She answered, a Frown came to her face "If he keeps this up, he'll end up in the hospital again." Ron walked upstairs to his parents Room

"Mom told me you struggled to take your meds again" Ron said "when are you gonna stop being this stubborn?"

"The probability of me having another Heart Attack is about 10%, however me having one when I'm at the Age I'm at Right now, while taking my Meds in a Less Stressful environment with my job is at 5%"

"Yeah well. You have a Family to think about. Dad what about Hana? She's gonna start school soon and she needs her dad."

"I am Well aware of Hana." He said "Ronald, Come here." Ron walked over to the Bed and sat down in a chair next to him "you can't keep doing this to yourself, you know that."

"I'm-" Ron stated "concerned."

"Want to hear the math?" His Father asked.

"I already know what she'll say…I know I'll get nervous but I'm going to go for it." He answered "But…I need to focus on making sure YOU'RE okay."

"Ronald this girl was by you 30 minutes after we got to the Hospital." His dad smiled "we've always liked her, we say go for it." Ron got up and walked out of the Room.

"Get some sleep okay dad?" he said as he walked out of the room.

The Next morning, he Sat at a Table in the Mall. A hand placed on his shoulder, he turned around to see Monique.

"Now, I'm asking you." She said "Are you sure about this?" Ron nodded and smiled.

"I'm sure." he answered "I'm ready"

"Good." She smiled, Ron got up and they walked into the Nearest Jewelry store. Ron walked up to the Counter with Monique.

{Months Prior}

Ron Stoppable Sat in a Computer Chair With Kim on the Screen.

"Really?" he asked "Drakken?"

"with his Background I'm not that surprised." She answered

"he saved the world with us." Ron said "That should be something."

"Well, All my other foes are going into retirement, even Shego is teaching." She Looked Down "I guess it's…time for me to retire."

"Well," he asked "what is it you want to be?" Kim looked Shocked, she hadn't thought about it before. She was too busy saving the world. She had one year or so of College left. Due to her Experience she was able to Soar through her classes.

"I don't know" she asked. "have you given it some thought?"

"well, uh…I haven't told you this but I've been going to school at-"

"Middleton Community." She interrupted "yeah I know."

"yeah. I figured I'd…you know, become a veterinarian. I mean I looked it up and I guess I'll have about another few years after this. And I have loads of experience with Animals. And Fast Food."

"Seems like you already know your Path." Kim smiled "what can I Be?"

"whatever you want. The worlds not going to end just because you don't know what you want to be." Kim's Eyes Shifted "all that matters to me is that you remain you." Kim looked down "What is it?"

"we barely see each other Face to Face. We haven't even…you know…and it's been 3 years. I was just wondering…if we're going anywhere."

"of course we're going somewhere Kim." He smiled "we may not be like most couples but what we got we can't compare to others." Kim kept smiling

"Look, next time we see each other I'll book us a theater. No Bueno Nacho and I'll find a Sitter For Rufus. Just you and me."

"I'd Like that." She looked over at the time "it's getting late. I have an early class tomorrow."

"Next week Same time?" Ron smiled.

"Can't wait." She Still smiled.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you too." She blew him a kiss, he caught it and blushed. The screen went dark as he got up and walked over to his bed. He exhaled and looked at the computer. He walked back over and sat back down. Rufus crawled up his shoulder and nipped. "I made a decision, buddy." He got back up again and walked Downstairs "Mom, Dad you still up I need to tell you guys Something Impor-" as he got downstairs he saw his dad hunched over, his mother next to him as he patted his back. "What's wrong?"

"Ronald…" his father muttered "Call…Call the hospital…" he rushed over to the Phone and Called 9-1-1.

"I don't Know…but my dad he…He's in trouble…"

About a Half Hour Later, Kim ran through the hospital. Ron in the Waiting Room With his Fingers Overlapped. She rushed over to him. "Ron…" she said Sadly.

"Heart Attack Kim..." he Frowned, "I Dropped Hana off with Monique…god I was gonna tell them some news and…" She sat on his lap. Consoling him, placing his head on her breasts, "This Tanks…This Really…This Tanks…" Tears began to hit her breasts, "Why am I so unlucky? Why am I Cursed?" his voice became incoherent "My Dad…He's…God Damn…"

"Ron. I'm here…I'm right here…everything can wait…" She Stroked the back of her head. Ann Possible Came out as the two of them stood up. "Any word mom?" She asked.

"Doctor Cardic says that another few hours he would've been Gone, you're lucky you caught him in time." She said "brain scans show everything is normal. No Concussions and No Tumors. He's Fine Ron. Just needs to reduce the Stress but needs to stay focused for his recovery."

"so…I'm not moving out." Ron Frowned.

"I didn't say that." Ann said "don't put your life on hold for his sake. You know he wouldn't want you to."

"No. it's my Responsibility…" Ron said "Kim…your mom Rocks. Who do I make the check out to?"

"This was a courtesy, Ron. You're Family." Ann Smiled.

"Tell dad I'll be home in a bit, Mom." Kim said. "I have to take Ron to Monique's to get hana."

Kim Stopped at the Stoplight and looked at Ron, Who was looking out the Window.

"Penny for your Thoughts?" She asked, Ron Remained Quiet. She pulled into Bueno Nacho, Ordered Nacos and Set them Next to him "You know you can't resist." He looked at the bag.

"when do you think this will end?" He asked.

"When he gets out?" She answered.

"I Don't mean Dad, I mean…This…" He asked. "Dad being in the hospital, Lack of Stress it's on me now. I gotta keep being…This. I lived with my parents for College and now…I guess I'm stuck there."

"Ron. You'll be Fine. I promise." She smiled "I don't care if you move out or not. All I want for you is to be happy." Ron smiled, Taking a Naco From the Bag he gave her a kiss "Wade told me immediately and I was down here in an instant."

"I would've called but…I didn't want you to worry." He said.

"What Sort of Girlfriend would I be if I didn't worry about you and your Family." She stated "just a little offended you didn't call Me for Hana."

"I figured Aunt Monique would've been better choice and Easier since she was here." He smiled at her still. "Look…KP ... Thank you." She took his hand and exited the Drive through he looked down at the Naco in his hand

"but I think after this bag I need to start eating healthier" Kim Slammed on the Brakes of her car.

"You WHAT!" She yelled "But…This is You. Your Ronness. Your VERY Core. You can't just Say-"

"This is an Eye opener and I want to live long enough for a Possible Future?" he Interrupted, Kim Looked at him, Tears in her eyes.

"What other Changes were you willing to Make?" She asked afraid.

"Just these Two." He answered, "For now at least."

{Today}

"I Can't Do this" Ron said Nervously "I Can't Do this To Kim…Not Yet."

"Ron, This is Crucial." Monique Said, "This will be good for you, For both of you."

"Monique" Ron said.

"Stop Living up to your Name." Monique Said. "you can Do this. You are Ron 'Unstoppable' Stoppable." She placed him behind the Counter "BOOYA!"

Ron Took a Deep Breath as he looked at Monique "BOOYA" he yelled. "I CAN DO THIS!"

"YES YOU CAN!" Monique Yelled.

"I'M GONNA DO IT!" Ron yelled

"YES YOU ARE!" Monique Replied.

"Lady behind the Desk. Show me those Engagement Rings" he ordered.


	2. Chapter 2 Good with Kids

Authors Note: I Do not Own Kim Possible or it's characters. I Do not make money off this. ALSO be sure to check out my other story which takes place in the same Timeline as The Movie "A Sitch in Time" Called "Time after Time."

Chapter Two: Good with Kids.

Kim Possible Looked over at the Grey-Haired Man, Behind the Podium, Her eyes Filled with Anger as Her fist Kept Clenching, her teeth Gritting, slowly Standing up and heading over to The Man. Her Final Words Haunting her, when her Last words to him were not "I Love You".

"if this is Where my Reputation Ends. Then at Least I go Down Swinging." She said Angerly, Her Mascara Running down her cheek, Her Voice Cracking with Anger. "Kim Possible. Never Kills her Bad Guys." She smiled "but for you, I'll make an Exception."

Kim Entered her Parents house. "Hello? Mom? Jim? Tim?" She Called out. "Dad sent a ship." Tim and Jim came Downstairs.

"Hey big sis." Tim Greeted "Got the Anti-grav function ready for your Car."

"So Now you can come down and visit whenever." Jim Finished.

"That's Awesome. You two Rock." She Gave them both a Hug. "Mom here?" she asked.

"Uh…She went out something about-" Tim began but was elbowed in the Side by Jim.

"Parent Teacher Conference." Jim Corrected.

"uh…Huh..." Kim said Unconvinced. "And what was it you two decided to do that we both should not Know about?"

"Uh…Gotta go" they both Ran upstairs. Kim followed upstairs. When she heard the door open to the Front.

"I'm nervous/ Came Ron's Voice.

"Don't beat yourself up Ron. If I taught you anything It's what she likes and what she doesn't." Came her mom's voice.

"Yeah." Ron Laughed "Nothing like Getting tips from her mom." Kim's eyes Widened and gritted her teeth. "I mean, it helps a lot. Thank you."

"well I knew you both a long time. I'd be happy to have you." Ann Responded, Kim peeked out to see Ron and her hugging. Kim Closed the Door to her old room and walked downstairs.

"Mom. Ron" She said seriously.

"Kim. You're Home. I…wasn't expecting you here, Now." Ron said surprised.

"When did you get in sweetie?" Ann Asked.

"bout an Hour or so. Came home and Saw the Tweebs for a Bit." She answered and looked at Ron.

"Well Long as you're on earth." Ron began "Maybe you and I could…you know…meet up? I got someone to cover my shift and There's no class today. So maybe we could-"

"Bueno Nacho and A Movie?" Kim Finished.

"Actually I was thinking…You come over to My parents and I cook for you. How's Filet Mingoin and Salad Sound? By candlelight…" Kim Looked at him, Confused. To her she walked in on Ron speaking with Ann Possible about their Affair and it ending, it took her every ounce of energy to not punch him in the Face. She looked at her mom.

"I think my mom might have other Plans for us tonight." Kim said as tried getting out of it, to ease her of the heartbreak.

"No, Nothing here. Tonight is all you two." Ann Smiled, Hiding something from her Daughter.

"Well I'm sure Dad-"

"Date Night tonight. House to ourselves with the Boys having a gathering at a friends." Ann smiled.

"So…Is that a Yes? I have something…Important To say to you…" Ron Asked, Nerves building up. Kim Exhaled.

"Fine" she said Annoyed, "I'll be there at 7pm. After I see Monique."

"Cool. I'll see you then" Ron Smiled, gave her a kiss on the Cheek and waved goodbye. Kim Closed the

Door and Looked through the Peep hole at Ron walking away.

"You want to tell me what exactly is going on with you two?" She asked her Mom, her mom cocked a brow in a state of Confusion.

"I'm Sorry?" she asked.

"Don't Play Innocent. I was upstairs the entire time. Teach you a Thing or two. Know what she likes.

What she doesn't?" she said Angerly "You think we are so much alike that you and I have the same interests? Well news flash mom, it's been 3 stinking years since he and I started dating and WE haven't even had sex yet. So if you are-" her mom interrupted with Laughter. "what's so funny?"

"Me and Ron? Are you kidding?" she kept laughing "Ron is a Very handsome young man but he's like a son to me." She kept Laughing "Things are Great between your father and I Kimmy. But that's not what he wanted to do. I was showing him how to cook your favorites tonight. And, the big news isn't what you think it is."

"So now you're saying my Boyfriend isn't Good enough for you to even have an Affair With?" Kim said Angerly.

"because he's like a son to me. I watched you both grow up into very fine Adults." She walked to the Kitchen. "If anything, all he does is talk about you and what he wants."

"He doesn't want me that's for sure." Kim stated.

"That's not True." Ann defended.

"Well if he did we'd be making love instead of the same thing over and over. A bad movie and bingewatching a show."

"you know Kimmy, There is more to life and a Relationship than Just Sex." Ann Defended. Kim looked at her mom "Don't give into pressure. Find what you two both want. He sure has." Kim looked at her mom still, turning her head to the side, embarrassed that she yelled, embarrassed That she accused her mom of having an Affair with her Boyfriend. She got up, grabbed her purse and hugged her mom.

"I gotta go see Monique" She said "I'll be back in a bit."

Kim entered Club Banana, her nerves still shaken from the Argument with her Mom. She walked over to Monique and Smiled.

"Girl, what brings you here? Monique Asked.

"Ron missed my call last night. Figured I'd stop in to see what the sitch was." She answered.

"He's been Working non-stop. Had to do something before the Naco Royalties hit." She commented, setting down a shirt on top of a pile.

"Is it just me or has he seemed, Distant Lately." She asked Monique who gave her a look.

"I say it's just you." Monique Answered. "He's just working around the clock. That's all."

"is there something the Matter with me?" She asked, Monique taking her to the side.

"That Depends on the Context, Girl." Monique Smiled.

"Well. He won't…uh…" Kim Hesitated "I think he's seeing someone on the side. I mean I thought it was my mom but-"

Monique busted out Laughing at the mere thought, she looked at Kim who was now upset, "oh you're serious."

"As his Serious Face." Kim answered. "I mean…is it me? Is it him? Surely I can get it from him. I have needs too. But…he just doesn't seem to want to."

"Girl you need to relax." Monique Stated "Ron has been doing but think about you. Trust me on this girl you got a Gem there. Besides, I have some news for you tonight."

"I have To go to Ron's." She said, Folding her arms she exhaled. "what if he is? Cheating on me I mean?"

"Then I would still say he's a Loser but that's all you seem to get" Came a voice from behind her. Bonnie walked in, moving in closer. "Though then again you really do seem to attract the Freaks."

"Yo, Thunder Bitch. My suggestion, get the hell out of my store before I have security drag your Bed Bug Ridden Butt out of here." Monique Threatened.

"Rons Not Cheating on me Bonnie, if anything he's too busy to cheat." Kim Defended, folding her arms.

Bonnie took out her phone and Pulled up a picture "Then what is This?" she showed a picture of Ron and Monique Hugging eachother outside of a Store in the Mall. "seems the Proof is all there wouldn't you say?"

Kim Looked at Monique, Monique Looked at her, She shook her head, "you're a little crazy bitch you know that right?"

Bonnie walked off and Smiled. Kim followed out.

At Rons house he Poked the Meat with a Fork and Peeled the Lettece. Chopping the Tomatoes he Smiled. "Rufus, Tonight is going to Be, Perfect." A Knock Came from the Door. Ron went over to Answer. Kim Barged right in pointing her Finger at him

"You two Timing, Freckle Faced Messed Up hair Little Son of A Rotten Egg. I'm off Planet and you decide it's okay to Cheat?" Kim Said Angrily, Making Ron back up in the Corner.

"Cheat? What do you mean?" Ron asked.

"Oh don't pretend you don't know. You'll go wave you're little Mole-Rat all around Town if it you'd let it. But my Mom? Monique? You make me Sick"

"Wait…Monique? What about Kristine?"

"OH so there's a Kristine?" Kim asked Angerly

"No. Moniques Girlfriend. I set the two up, Kristine is a Girl I work with at Smarty Mart, she helps in the Pet Department and—you didn't know." Ron looked at Kim Embarrassed.

"Waitwaitwait…Monique has…A Girlfriend? But I thought she was into-"

"No, They were just cool with eachother, he's getting married Next month."

"And my Mom?" She asked.

"Gave me her moms Blueberry Apple Pie Recipe. It was gonna be for Dessert Tonight." Ron answered.

"That's…My favorite…" Kim Said Embarrassed. "Monique is…"

"Gay? Yeah." Ron Rubbed his Neck "I was kinda surprised at first when I found out but then I was like 'Cool I know someone whose looking for a date.'"

"That Picture Bonnie showed me…" she began "you were outside of a Store."

"oh that…well…that has to do with tonight…" Ron sat down next to her. "but I guess is a better time than any…um…Kim, I think…it's Time that we took our Relationship to…greater Distances…and I think that-" he was interrupted with her tackling him onto the sofa, giving him a kiss throwing her arms around him. She looked at him seductively with a come hither look on her face.

"Gaaah!" came a sound, Run and Kim both looked back to See Hana at the base of the stairs. Ron got up and picked her up, she held a picture in her hand of Rufus

"Oh that's so pretty, is this him in a pink tutu?" Ron asked. Hana nodded. Kim Looked at Hana with Disappointment, then she saw it. As Ron walked over with her to the Fridge Kim Followed. Kim took Hana from Ron and Bounced her, Ron put the Picture on the Fridge, Rufus came out of Rons Pocket and Looked at the Picture.

"So…you're not cheating on me?" Kim asked. "not with anyone?"

"No Kim I don't even see anyone in that way." Ron answered. Taking the Meat out of the oven again, putting it on the stove. "Plus those two actually help with what I NEEDED help with."

Hana leaned against Kim's Shoulder, Kim looked up, Ron was grabbing a Box of Fruit snacks, Ron opened the Bag and Handed it to her. Kim Let her down and Hana ran off. Kim smiled at Ron. "So…she didn't Tell you?" he asked.

"No. she wanted to tell me tonight." She looked embarrassed. "I Sorta…stormed out of Club Banana when Bonnie showed me that Picture."

Ron jerked his head a bit. "Go. Dinner will be ready by the time you get back." Ron Smiled, "This is more important." Kim Gave him a kiss, she ran out of the house.

Kim got to Club banana as Monique was leaving. "Monique Wait." Kim ran up. "I need to tell you something."

"Is it I'm sorry?" Monique asked, folding her arms without a smile as Kim rubbed her neck.

"it's…More than that actually." She exhaled. "I'm sorry I Believed Bonnie over you. She is…well a Terrible Human being, if you tell me Ron is Loyal I believe it." Monique Smiled "but I'm not sure…why you didn't tell me about Kristine." Moniques eyes widened.

"Ron tell you?" She asked, Kim Nodded. "I was going to tell you before you stormed out like a bat out of hell."

"Is She good to you?" Kim asked, Monique Nodded "guess everyone else is getting a change except for me." Monique started walking to her car, Kim following right behind her.

"From that Look In your eyes you just did." Monique Smiled.

"About to. Except" she exhaled in annoyance "His sister Came downstairs." She smiled "You know what I realized?"

"and what's that?" Monique asked.

"That I now want kids with him." She smiled.

"First you gotta get freaky first." Monique Smiled.

"I'll just put on that Black Dress he likes. You know the one I wore for Middleton days?" She said

"You mean the one that made him almost unsure to breakup with you." Monique stated, Kim looked at her.

"Yes" she answered "but this time we're together so there's no Drama." Monique and Kim hugged each other. "you take care."

"you two, Kim." Monique got into her car, Kim got into hers. The two drove off.

Kim walked up to the Door, Looking exactly how she did when she went to Middleton days with Ron, her red hair giving her face a mysterious look, the Black Dress she wore showed her curves. Her legs shaved, Her eye shadow brought out her eyes and Her Red lips complimented her Complexion. She knocked on the door of Ron's house, Ron was still wearing the clothes he had before.

"You're not ready?" Kim asked. She looked around.

"No. sorry, Mom and Dad went on a walk. Part of the Doctors orders for healthier living." Ron answered. "Dinner is still on though, just…Trying to get Hana to go to sleep." Kim walked in and sat on the sofa. Ron picked up a sippy cup and a Container of Cheesy-Moons. Kim swept off the Moons from the sofa and smiled. Hana Ran along the Ceiling, just watching her made Kim dizzy that she had to Shake her head a few times. Ron held his arms out as she jumped in his arms. Hunching over a bit, Kim bit her lip and smiled.

"She tired out?" Kim asked.

"Ninja Toddler. Can't be too sure." Ron picked up a Kim possible Doll and Set it down after setting down Hana. Making her a little desk to color at. "Look, sorry that this Night went from being Romantic to being a Baby sitting gig."

"No Big" Kim said "you are…so good to her it…got me thinking about…well…things."

"oh? What sort of things?" Ron blushed a bit.

"Well…Like I Want to have one with you." Kim said.

"One what? A Meal? Oh. Okay yeah I'll get you a plate." Ron walked over to the Kitchen and Made Kim a Plate, Setting the Meat and Salad together he sat Kim down and set down the plate. Kim looked around the room.

"Hana afraid of the Dark still?" She asked.

"yeah" Ron Answered "and the Nightlight upstairs needs a new bulb. Keep forgetting to pick one up."

"No. I mean…I would like to have a Kid." Kim smiled, getting up and walking up to him.

"well we used to joke all the time." Ron picked up a stuffed Lemer. "we can joke now if you want. You're…missing an Eye-lash?"

"Really?" Kim asked.

"What won't get me into trouble." Ron asked, Kim Laughed. Kim gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"I mean…I want to have a baby with you." Kim walked over to him "and seeing you with Hana…it just makes me want one more." She Looked down. "Ron…do you…Find me attractive?"

"What kind of Question is that? Of course I do." Ron answered. "I just…" He looked down.

"Just what?" he Asked, sitting down at the table with the plate in his hand.

"Ron, we've been together for 3 years. Senior Year, After Graduation, Now. We haven't even…" she exhaled.

"Say it." Ron said, Kim looked at him.

"We haven't had Sex yet." She answered. "What sort of guy doesn't look at his girlfriend and just wants to make love to her."

"Cause…" he began, she sat down Across from him. "I look At couples…who are together for a long time and after they have sex…it's like…everything changes." He sat up and picked up a Stuffed Duck, he tossed it to the side "and they can't even be in the same room with each other without Drama. Who were in love one minute and end up talking Smack." He stabbed at a Piece of Lettice. "Why would I want to ruin something good. With someone who I can't see my life without…"

"Ron." She said "we've been in each others life for years. Over a Decade. I love your Family, I Love hana and I love Rufus. But more importantly…I love you." She stabbed at the meat "I want that future with you. I can't keep falling asleep next to a Ron Pillow"

"Ron Pillow?" Ron asked.

"Your Old shirt on a Pillow with your face on it." She blushed "the red one. With your last selfie…"

"Gotcha." Ron put his hand in his pocket "Look Kim…if we're going to do that then I suppose I should ask you-"

"Hana." Kim said.

"Hana?" Ron asked, he turned around to see Hana hanging from the stairs "HANA!" Ron got up and Ran to the stairs, nearly tripping over the stairs he got back up and Rushed over to Hana. Who let go and Landed on her feet, Ran away and Ran back up the stairs, getting on Ron's back, who thought it was time for a Horsey Ride. Ron picked her up and Walked downstairs. Kim Looked at Him, Smiling as Ron took care of her.

Kim watched from the Table as Ron made Hana a Small plate of Spaghetti. In her head she saw Ron Playing Airplane with Their Daughter in a little Pilots hat. Helping her make Cardboard Rockets to play Space Girl. As the mood from her changed she walked over to Ron, hugged him from behind and smiled. Ron's parents walked into the house who smiled at them both.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Kim smiled, gave him a kiss and walked out the door. Halfway down the path she looked back and nodded. She was ready, she wanted to be a mother.

Kim walked through the door of her parents house, her mom sitting at the table.

"Let me guess." Ann Looked Worried.

"Nothing happened Mom." Kim answered, Joining her mom at the table "but it made me realize something." She smiled, resting her head in her hand.

"What's that?" Ann Asked.

"That if I get pregnant, I'll be excited." She smiled. Her Mom set down a Teacup.

"Wait. Hold on…you mean…Kim this will be big. I mean it's not just 9 months of pregnancy and Easy going. You'll be Pregnant."

"Yeah so?" Kim asked. "Do you see how he was with the Tweebs and with Hana. Excited when he goes to your hospital for Pediatrics'."

"But will you be ready?" Ann asked. "As in will you be ready to have a baby. You'll be pregnant Kim."

"I know. And I want Ron to be the Father." Kim smiled. Ann looked at Kim's hand and Saw no Ring, she kept quiet and had her tea in peace. Kim got up and Gave her mom a Kiss on the cheek. She walked upstairs and Sprawled herself across her old bed, smiling as she thought about Ron carrying her new baby. "booyah…" she said. She closed her eyes and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3 Never Fails

Authors Note: I do not own Kim Possible or it's respective Characters, I do not make money off this in any way shape or form. So with the Last criticism from the last Chapter, I went over this chapter and decided to fix it. Never noticed I did that until recently so thank you for that bit of criticism. (You get a gold star). Not trusting MS Word with this anymore but oh well. 4 Followers for this story and the "Time After Time" one is coming along alright, Please Read and Review that story as well. (guess I'm trusting Grammarly right now)

Chapter 3: Never Fails.

Kim grabbed the Gray-haired Man by the Throat, As she kept grinding her teeth she dug a nail into his throat.

"Say His Name." She ordered.

"What…" The Old man asked, gasping for Air.

"SAY! HIS FUCKIN! NAME!" Kim yelled, fighting through the tears as her voice cracked. She kept digging her nails in, blood trickling down her nail. "What was His Name." she Went on "He was A Son. A Future Doctor, A Future Father. A Kind Man…and More Importantly…He was the man I love."

"Mercy…" the man said, his eyes growing in fear.

"NO! YOU DON'T DESERVE IT! HE WAS A MAN! THE MAN I LOVED!" She punched the Man in the Stomach, working her way up to the face, leaving the man with a Black eye and a chipped tooth. "Ron, Stoppable."

Ron put his books in his backpack as he exited his class, walking out a woman with brown hair met up with him.

"Dude, you ask her?" The woman asked. Excited for her friend "Please tell me you asked her."

"Things came up. My sister, My Parents. Dude, I need a place of my own, but my dad…" Ron said.

"Your parents want you to get out." She said, "They said they'd be fine without you."

"Yeah, Kristine I know." He sighed "but what if I'm not there."

"Want my advice?" Kristine asked.

"Duh." Ron answered

"Just go with it. They have your number, they'll call you." Kristine answered back "you and Kim have something good. I'm sure you two can find a Place." She folded her arms "much better than you falling asleep with your phone screen on with her picture."

"on a Smarty Mart Salary?" Ron asked.

"You're forgetting about the Naco Dude." Kristine Responded, "you still get Royalties for that." Ron hugged Kristine, Kim walked up behind them. "Oh you must be Kim. I'm Kristine, Ron's friend and Monique's Lady."

"Nice to meet you, Kristine." Kim smiled.

"Boy if you don't Sleep with her I will" Kristine Smirked.

"Yeah, dude. You hurt Monique this friendship is over." Ron defended.

"You got a good man here. Keep him safe." Kristine walked off and Kim held onto Ron.

"What brings you here?" Ron asked.

"Now don't freak out," Kim answered.

"oh no, what did you do?" Ron asked.

"I…decided to Practice having a Baby today so…I went to Smarty Mart to get a baby doll to have Jim and Tim Rig it…" she answered.

"So, you can practice having no sleep and changing a diaper every 20 minutes." Ron smiled.

"Well…that and…um…well…" She smiled nervously, she opened up her purse as a Naked Mole Rat popped out. "I figured…hehehehe…"

"You got yourself a Naked Mole Rat?" Ron asked. Kim smiled innocently.

"More like she chose me." Kim Defended.

"She…how do you know she's a she?" Ron asked.

"Cause I went to Bueno Nacho, ordered 5 Grande sized Nacos and she wanted more afterward." Kim smiled.

"Okay, Fine she can out-eat Rufus. But she's"

"Peps." Kim interrupted.

"Peps?" Ron asked.

"Peps. Like Cheerleader, like peppy. Hey, I need a friend in space. You know what It's like to have Cabin Fever in space with no Sign of Weirdness other than what you get from your boyfriend?" she hunched over "it's like a damn soap opera up there and no stinking Monty Python. I WANT THE WEIRDNESS!" she exhaled again catching her breath.

"Please tell me you at least used my discount." Ron said backing up. Kim stood up straight. Smiling at him.

"Saved $0.30" Kim answered. Rufus came out of Ron's pocket and to meet Pep. Ron took out his phone and started looking at apartments. "Finally moving out?"

"Yeah, my parents gave me a talk yesterday and they thought it was time, and I agreed." He shrugged "I mean, I was going to when dad had his heart attack and now I actually can without worry."

"Oh. Really?" she thought back "Ron…remember when I asked if there were any…other changes…?"

Ron smiled, he dug his hand into his pocket "I know where you're going with this…" Kims Kimmunicator Went off right at that moment. Ron Scoffed. "Answer it…"

Kim Looked at Ron, she pressed the button "What's the Sitch Wade?"

"A Major Disaster. Someone found Drakken's plans for a Weather machine."

"A Weather Machine?" Kim asked "Really?"

"I know, seems Scientifically impossible. But the prototype he built is centered Smack Dab in the Middle of Arizona. Thermal Scans show he's working on a much larger version somewhere near Tucson."

"We're On it." Kim looked at Ron "Rain check?"

"Sure…" Ron and Kim Ran off to her Car and Drove off.

The City of Tucson, Constant Road Work and The Blistering heat would cause anyone to either suffer from road rage or be picky about what sort of water you drink. In the day, it's a little cool, mid-day to late afternoon you feel like you're sitting in a Bathroom with the steam hitting the skin with the heater on and there's nothing you can do about it. By the time you get home, you're wondering when the AC unit will kick in, yet you can imagine them standing outside picketing for better hours of operation. That's Tucson for you.

It's a College Town. Where everyone and their mother supports the same College Team, yet only half of them don't even know why. Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable Landed on the Outskirts, where no one really cares about yet where there is still civilization, so not the outskirts. Ron put his hand over his eyes to keep the sun out of his eyes.

"Okay, so this is a New City for us," Ron stated. "Can't bring Rufus here."

"well, there's no Bueno Nacho here." She looked at Ron "you okay with that?"

"Still a strict Diet. Been getting the healthier stuff." He patted his stomach "Low Sodium Naco per-day, and The Salads."

Kim smiled, "sure…well, let's see what you can make here after the mission. Sure you can make something. After all, it's-LEARN TO DRIVE JACKASS!"

"COME ON YOU OBVIOUSLY SAW US!" Ron yelled after.

"Who The Hell Taught you to Drive?" Kim Yelled.

"Let's never come here again," Ron said.

"Agreed" Kim sat back.

Wade sent the coordinates to The Location, parking the car at the base of the mountain Kim and Ron took the path up,

"Water?" Ron asked.

"Check. Trail mix?" Kim asked.

"Check," Ron answered, he threw the backpack over his back. Rufus Climbed onto Ron's shoulder, Ron looked around as they walked.

"So, Right here?" Kim placed Pep on her shoulder, who also put her hair in a ponytail.

"Okay, what are the odds of that?" Ron asked as he kept walking.

"A Naked mole rat who does my hair?" Kim asked.

"Well…yeah that…" He looked back at her "You okay?"

"I was…wondering about the Future." She answered "Like…I can't keep doing this forever you know?"

"CIA could be looking for Recruits. Keep doing the Saving the World Schtick without the complications of Villains trying to Make the world a Giant Golf Course or a Winter Wonderland." Ron Reassured her.

"actually…I was thinking about Retiring from that." She smiled "I mean…Teen Crime Fighter at nearly 21. Most people our age are Going out."

"Most people our age are doing a lot more." Ron came back "is that what you want?"

"Is it what you want?" she stopped "I mean…I can't keep saving the world forever…" she ran a hand along her arm. "I want kids. With you."

"Kim…I keep wanting to…" He was interrupted by raindrops "OH COME ON!" the two of them rushed up the mountain. Walking up they got to a lair. Kim took her Blaster out, firing it up to the Window of the Lair Ron followed Suit. Standing on the Window she placed her hands on her waist.

"I'd give up now if I were you." She said a Woman Turned around. "Whoa, uh…hi…is your boss here?"

"hmph…cute." The Woman said "Kim Possible." Ron stood right beside her, Kim kissed him.

"Okay, should we handle this together or…?" Kim asked. Ron Jumped down.

"Seriously. A Weather Machine?" Why not an Evil Death Ray or an 'Inator'. You know like Doctor Doofenshmirtz on Phineas and Ferb" Ron Asked Kim Kicked the Woman who blocked it, Ron rushed to the Weather Machine, taking Rufus out of his Pocket, he lifted the control Panel, Pep jumped off of Kims Shoulder and ran right to Ron, who picked her up and kept her safe.

"Phineas and Ferb? Really?" Kim Smiled.

"Hey, I never miss an episode when it's on." Ron folded his Arms.

"Yeah, me too," Kim responded. "Makes me miss you sometimes."

"You know I watch it mainly cause it's funny but you know Doof can learn a thing or two from Drakken if he were still evil." Ron Smiled. He then started dodging some punches from the Woman, "WHOA WHOA WHOA!" He flipped backward, grabbing onto the Machine. Pep ran behind the Weather machine and Kim kicked the woman.

The Woman got fed up, she took out a Gun and Pointed it Right at Kim. The barrel was too small. The console of the Weather Machine Sparked.

"It's Over. Normal Weather Back in Tucson." Kim smiled "You can't escape."

"Right, sure," the woman said, she fired a shot from the gun, Kim watched as the woman got away, Ron Pushing Kim out of the way, and Pep jumping in the way of the bullet.

"PEP!" Ron yelled. Pep fell to the ground, Kim rushed over. She picked her up. Ron Looked at Kim and Down at Pep. "Go after her…"

"I can't just-" Kim Started to Cry.

"I said, Go, Kim. I'll take care of Pep. Get that bitch for what she did." Kim Looked at Ron, wiping her eyes she smiled, she ran off after the woman. "Rufus. Need your help."

As Kim Reached the Woman she neared a Cliff. Looking down she saw the other side, no escape. Though the Machine was Busted the rain was still going. She stopped. She looked at Kim possible. Now pissed.

"Do you know. What it's like. To not be able to Bond with your boyfriend over what pets you have?"

"Please Spare me the sob story." The woman called out. "Do you know what it's like to be an award-winning scientist and be forced to work next to a guy who thinks the greatest innovation in Science was a Touch Screen Gaming system?"

"Yeah. My boyfriend would LOVE that," Kim responded, "and I have Tingling feeling Right now that he's working on Saving my Naked Mole Rat." The woman pointed the gun at Kim, losing her balance as she pointed the gun. Kim ran to the woman to catch her. Kim pulled her up, allowing the gun to fall. She handcuffed the woman and took out her Kimmunicator.

"Wade…I Need Local Law Enforcement and an Ambulance with a Veterinarian."

Ron Stood over Pep, using the "Wipe." He ordered, Rufus wiped Ron's brow, he took out a needle and started to sew up Pep. Cutting the string he lowered his mask, Kim walked in with the woman from before, soaking wet she smiled at him. "She just needs a collar and she'll be fine. "

"well take her to the vet when we get back." Kim smiled. Rufus went back into Ron's pocket, Ron Softly carried Pep as Kim handled the prisoner. As Kim met up with Local Law Enforcement, they saluted her and thanked her.

"So…She did this Just to get extra days of your monsoon season?" Kim asked.

"it's not even time for that yet." One officer said, "could've given us snow."

"So we…basically arrested an Advocat?" Ron asked.

"Pretty much, but that doesn't mean she would have used it properly." The Officer answered. He looked at the Car. Kim and Ron looked at each other.

"No. Pep no Scratching," Ron said firmly, Pep gave a thumbs up and rested her hand.

"Let's …go home." Kim Placed a hand on Ron's shoulder.

"Let's skip the Roads all together." Ron Said, as they walked back to the car.

"So what was that freak out a bit earlier?" Kim asked opening the door.

"Ah, it…wasn't the best time to ask." Ron answered.

AS they landed back in Middleton the two of them Went to "Middleton Veterinary"

"Incredible." The vet said, "the Stitchwork on this is Amazing."

"yeah I had some practice," Ron said looking at the doctor.

"Will she be okay?" Kim asked worried. The Doctor took off his mask.

"Nothing Vital was hit." The Doctor assured her. "you said she was hit with a small bullet?"

"With the Tucson Police Department," Kim answered.

"I see. Well, I say keep the cone of shame on her for the next few days or so until the stitches heal. We'll remove them when it's time."

"Thanks, Doctor." The doctor left, Kim and Ron exited the Room and went to the Receptionist. Pep got up and Hugged Ron and Kim looked at the two of them. Rons cell went off, Kim took Pep from Ron and Ron answered his phone.

"Hello?" Ron said, "yes this is him…really? You know I was just looking for a place. Uh-huh. Yeah. One available? How much? And how many Zeroes is that? Is that a year? Okay cool. Yeah. Great see you then." He hung up the phone. "That was a property manager. Wants me to come over and look at an Apartment."

"GREAT!" Kim exclaimed, "I mean…great…"

"you don't sound so thrilled," Ron said putting his phone back into his pocket.

"I am. Really. It's just…" she sighed "I don't know. Maybe…"

"We can have sex now?" he shot her a look.

"I swear no interruptions." Kim threw her hands to the side.

"Look, Kim" Ron took out his card and handed it to the Receptionist "you know my worries."

"and you know mine." She responded, taking his hand "you think I'm not scared? That I don't think about you having sex with my Mom or Monique?"

"Well, your mom is a beautiful woman. And Monique while just like you there's one problem with that." He smiled at her "she isn't you." Kim ran her hand through her hair, placing it behind her ear. "but I want it to be perfect." He once again put his hand in his pocket. Grabbing the ring box, Caressing Kim's Face and she looked at him,

"Declined" came the Receptionists Voice

"What?" Ron asked. The Receptionist handed him back his card and he looked at it. "OH! Yeah, this is my Smarty Mart Debit card…" Kim laughed. Ron looked back and smiled. "never fails." Kim walked up to him and handed the receptionist hers.

"you are, amazing Ron Stoppable" Kim smiled, taking his arm. "On me. You've done enough for me today." As the Receptionist handed her card back to her the two of them walked off.

Kim and Ron got to the Residential Property, parked the car and headed into the leasing office. Ron stood outside for a bit to take it all in.

"Nervous?" Kim asked.

"How did you do it, Kim?" Ron asked, "how were you able to leave home?"

"Parents keep my old room intact for when I come over. But it's…not the same." She smiled. Ron looked at her. She held up a Bueno nacho bag "Here…to give you courage." Ron smirked at her, taking her hand.

"I got it all right here." The two walked in, waiting felt like forever. "I could've eaten the contents of that bag by now." As a woman walked out of the office "hi, I'm Vonnie, how can I help you today."

"I'm Ron Stoppable, we spoke on the phone," Ron answered.

"Stoppable…Stoppable…OH, You were Middleton Highs Homecoming King 3 years ago." Vonnie said.

"Yeah, that was me." He looked at Kim who was now Scowling, Digging her nails into the bag and nearly tearing a hole in it. "uh…This is my Girlfriend Kim Possible."

"Everyone knows who you are." Vonnie Shook her hand "Believe me it's an honor to serve you both."

"It is?" they both asked, they looked at each other.

"Oh, Many days my sister would come home upset because you two got the upper-hand. Oh, it was a Rush."

"Your Sister...?" Kim looked at the Nameplate on her Desk "is your…sister Bonnie Rockwaller?"

"Yep." Vonnie Sat back, Smiling to herself. She sat forward and took out the paperwork needed. "Can I assume that it's going to be the two of you?"

"What? No, no…I…" Kim Defended, she looked at Ron, He smiled. "School…"

"I get it," Ron answered. He shook his head. "no, it'll just be-"

"We haven't talked about this." Kim said. Vonnie looked back at the two of them.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to-" Vonnie held her hands up, shifting through the appropriate paperwork.

"I have a Dorm…it's…Cramped. And I…I miss you." Kim defended.

"It's Fine." Ron said, looking over the paperwork "you are okay with Naked Mole Rats Right?" Vonnie Nodded, Ron Filled out that bit first.

"are you just going to ignore this." Kim asked, "This is a huge step. This is a big change."

"I know it is." Ron looked over the other bit of paperwork "yeah I get Royalties from Bueno Nacho."

"Yes. The Naco. AWESOME!" Vonnie screamed. "so…have you ever thought about Deepfrying it?"

"no, but I made a low sodium one." Ron answered.

"I mean…I would need to find a way to get to school. I have 2 more years left…" Kim kept going "I would need to leave early for school and not get back here until…what? 9 pm?"

"I know." Ron answered.

"you don't want me to move in do you…" Kim's anger grew to sadness. Ron looked at her finally.

"I didn't say that…" Ron said grabbing her hand. "of course I want you to move in. but I want you to move in when you're ready."

"The odds thing again?" Kim said, feeling a little better.

"bout 20 percent most likely to have a big fight and break up." Ron smiled "but we beat the odds. Some things are worth the Risks." He took her hand.

"You can always come back and sign it." Vonnie said, "Just take some time to think."

Kim looked at them both. "There's nothing to think about…" she crinkled the Bag in her hand. She looked down. "anytime?" Vonnie nodded.

"Before we finalize would you like to see what you're renting?" Vonnie asked. "One was just finished cleaning."

"Sure. Let's go see." Ron answered. The three of them got up and started walking, climbing up the stairs the Manager opened the door to the apartment. A One Bedroom, Maroon Carpet, and a Kitchen leading from the Living Room.

"Whoa!" Kim exclaimed "All this for…For…How much?"

"$800.00. this is actually the Cheapest." Vonnie answered.

"Well, Bueno Nacho pays again." Ron smiled. Kim looked at him.

"Wait are you serious about this?" Kim said "I mean, you could find someplace cheaper. Someplace…uh…"

"Crummy?" Ron interrupted.

"I was going to say suitable." She walked around. "but…it takes work, Ron."

"Yeah, KP I know. But after my last big expense…it's going to have to work for now." Ron dug his hand into his pocket. Vonnie smiled.

"What…Last big Expense…" Kim asked, looking at him, her heart racing. Ron came closer to her, smiling, then her Kimmunicator went off.

"NO! No No No No NO" Ron yelled.

"Wade you have better have a good reason for this." Kim answered.

"It's your Dad. There's a problem at the space station." Wade Answered, Ron Ran out of the apartment.

"I'll save you the rest later" Vonnie waved, "That man has NO luck at all."

Kim Arrived at the Space station, the Fire Fighters held her back as they finished putting out the fire.

"DAD!" She screamed. Ron came up behind her, he held her close, she cried in his chest.

"Kimmy?" Timothy James' voice came, he walked right over.

"Dad!" she yelled, she ran over and hugged him. Looking down at her hand he looked back up. "why is everyone looking at my hand these days?"

"New nails?" He asked. Ron came up and shook his head. A Firefighter came up "Doctor Possible, we need to get you to the hospital."

"What happened here exactly?" Kim asked.

"Fusion Reactor. Someone forgot to Carry the 1." Her dad answered. She rolled her eyes.

"Math." Ron said.

"A Vital Skill in any profession. Be good to face the enemy head-on." Her dad smiled, he coughed. He headed to the Ambulance and Kim watched him walk away.

"you know what it's like…don't you?" Kim asked Sadly, looking down she walked back to her car.

"Hey, it's not the end of the world." Ron assured her "I mean. My dad had a heart attack, your dad just was caught in a fire. If anything he'll be back to work tomorrow. Kim looked at Ron and smiled "He's got this in the bag, KP. What is it you all say? 'Anything is Possible for a Possible'? even recover from Smoke Inhalation within hours." She walked over and kissed him. "what was that for?"

"you have…shown me that all I want out of life is you…" she began to tear up "Ron…I Love You. And there's…nothing that can come between us. I…I love you, Ron."

"KP. We should probably go back to your parents and watch your brothers" Ron said, getting nervous and blushing. Kim Nodded and unlocked the car. As the two of them Rode down the street she looked at him at every light. Her mom was in the driveway heading to the car, Jim and Tim on the Lawn.

"you two dudes okay?" Ron asked, Jim and Tim, looked at them both. They nodded. "We just saw Mr. Dr. P a little bit ago Mrs. Dr. P. he's heading to the hospital right now."

"Good. Thanks, Ron." She gave them both a hug, got into the car and Drove off. Kim and Ron entered the house with Jim and Tim. Pep got onto the table, tripping over the cone as she walked across the table.

"You two eat?" Jim asked.

"Sure, I can cook something up," Ron answered, heading to the kitchen and taking out a pot. Kim sat down at the Dinner table, watching him, looking at him with love in her eyes. Tim came in.

"you know that would go a lot faster if you used Jet Fuel." He said, with slight Criticism.

"Cooking a Meal is a lot Like Loving a Woman," Ron said, Kim Looked up, about to throw the table salt "with a lot of hard work, Patience, and Care you will eventually. Make something you will Love." He Poured in the Pasta, Kim Settled down "You can't Just rush your way into a Home-cooked meal. Taking time to prepare something for the person you love and who they love just as much." He stirred the pot "will bring joy to their lives." He turned down the Burner on the stove, "and when it's all finished. It turns out Magnificent."

"but what if you're hungry now?" Kim asked, a bit of sass in her voice "What then huh?"

"have you ever eaten Ramen for 2 weeks straight?" Sadness Came to his voice "oh, Forgive me Bueno Nacho." As he kept stirring the pot Ron took out a piece of Macaroni, tasting it he nodded.

"But That takes roughly the same amount of time." Jim pointed out.

"Yeah, we can cook burgers with the Rockets." Tim finished.

"Something Fast and Easy will never bring satisfaction to your life, Little Dudes." He drained the water, getting the milk out of the fridge he started making the sauce, "The Way to anyone's Stomach is with Food." Kim kept looking at him as he added the sauce to the cheese.

"He's right boys." She kept smiling "The best way to a woman's heart is through her stomach." Ron gave her a wink.

"another best thing to do, Find out their favorite food and make it for them." He scooped up the Macaroni and Cheese and put it into 3 separate bowls, gave a bow and handed one to Kim. She shook her head as if to say how unbelievable he was. She took a fork and started eating.

"So, what's new with you guys?" Tim asked, "anything we should know?"

"Ron found an Apartment." She answered "But it's a little pricey. And I have been on the ropes of wanting to Move in but" she stabbed at the Macaroni. "it'd be a long Commute." She ate what was on the fork and continued "but there's nothing we can do. I mean Mom and Dad are paying for the dorm and there's no other way to get there. Plus I doubt Dad wants to build a Rocket just for me to go into space to get to school."

"Remember that Anti-grav device?" Tim asked "well,"

"We just need to install it and give you Artificial Oxygen for when you do go into space." Jim Finished.

"That's great. But it's still a long commute." She Finished eating her Macaroni and Cheese

"Well we could use that teleportation Design that You stole" Jim started

"From Dementor 5 years ago. I'm sure with his help" Tim Finished

"We can build you a More Portable One to where you just need to Head to your Class Via the Telephone and back home"

"In no time at all" Finished Tim. She looked at Ron. "but there would be some MAJOR modifications and it would need to be on your person at all times."

"We'll Call Wade and See what we can come up with." Jim finished, Kim kissed Ron on the cheek. She answered her phone as it rang. Her mother told her that her dad was being admitted and will be home within the next two hours.

To kill time within the 2 hours, Ron, Jim and Tim spent the time playing Video Games as Kim spent it reading a book. She would look up every so often to see Rufus attempting to join in. Pep came up to rest on her shoulder. She gave a small smile and took a photo with her phone. Giving a small laugh she knew this is what she wanted. As the two hours came to a close, Her parents walked in the door. Ron Stood up, "Well Ms. Dr. P? what's the Diagnosis?" Kim got up and went over to her dad and helped him up the stairs.

"He goes back next week for a Physical" Ann answered, she hung up her coat and went to the kitchen. "you made food?" she asked.

"Yeah, the Two Dudes were getting hungry so I thought I'd, you know, make something to eat for them." Ron answered.

"I…" she looked out. "Didn't see a ring on her finger."

"Yeah, well, Things keep coming up." Ron sat down in the kitchen "don't get me wrong, I'm wanting to, so Badly. But every time there's a chance something bad happens."

"Oh no." Ann walked over and sat across from Ron "The Best Day will come. When it does, she'll say yes."

"Well, there's something else I want to say too." He began, "I got an Apartment and She…I…We…well…"

"Want to move in together." Ann Smirked.

"NO! Yes. I mean…she's got school and…well…" Ron hesitated; he took a deep breath. "She's got school. I don't want to take her away from that. Plus, I'm sure with my Naco Royalties I can be living the Sweet life without Worry."

"Uh…huh…well, it's alright with me." Ann said with a smile "besides, we were wanting to turn her room into an office."

"I promise, that could just be a place for her to relax away from school." Ron assured her "Not looking to upset or hold her back. Just…I dunno…"

"Have her be happy Ron." Ann got up, walked over to the cupboard and took out a cup "Least you're spending your money wisely, not like last time."

"Yeah, I keep investing and it keeps coming back." Ron laid his head down "so I'm guessing moving day can be 2 days from now."

"if that's what you two want. I say go for it." Ann smiled at him "sure will miss those talks though."

"She will call you every day and come over at least every weekend" Ron assured her "I…want this life with her. And I know she wants it with me too…" Kim walked in, her purse over her shoulder and Jacket in her arms.

"Pep seems to be doing better," she smiled "Thanks to you" she kissed Ron and Ann looked at him.

"what did you do?" She asked.

"I pulled a bullet from a naked mole rat, stopped the bleeding and Sewed her up." Ron Answered, Ann Took pep from Kim and looked at the stitches.

"These are…very small stitches…" she looked at him "This is Surgical. Not even highly trained surgeons can make them this small…" she looked at Kim "I'm Writing him a Recommendation." Ann got up, handed Pep to Kim and Ran out of the kitchen.

"So, call the movers?" Ron asked. Kim smiled. She nodded and gave him another kiss. Ron's Phone Rang, he answered the call.

"This is Vonnie. The Office Manager. Listen. I told My sister Bonnie that you were moving in and She flipped." Vonnie Said Excitedly "She said she would never speak to me again so long as you BOTH live here. So, when can you move in."

"Uh…Today?" Ron asked.

"How about tomorrow. Shoot I'll even get you the movers myself." Vonnie laughed "Finally got my sister out of my hair THANK YOU!" the Phone Clicked and Ron looked at Kim.

"How come we never heard of Vonnie?" Kim asked.

"Maybe she went to _Middleton Charter_." Ron answered.

"I Didn't meet her when I was stuck on Bonnie that whole time." Kim said "Maybe she got everything. With a hint of…Well, a heart."

"Yeah." Ron said "Maybe."

End Authors Note: Grammarly doesn't seem to understand FanFiction and it's usual target audience.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"His Name Was Ron Stoppable" She punched the Grey-haired Man in the Face again, fighting through her tears, through her anger. She wanted the pain to go away, she wanted him back. She let go of the Man as he Fell to the ground, beaten, broken, she looked up to the Board from before. "If Given the Chance to Marry Ron Stoppable, Would you?" She bit her lip. She closed her eyes as Tears hit her hand "in a Fuckin Heartbeat…" she Yelled, she yelled until her voice cracked again, then she yelled Once more…Kim Possible…Was no More.

"How Exactly, is This?" Kim looked around the Apartment, heading into the Kitchen and Looking around "You have, No Dishes, Clothes, Action Figures and yet no Dishes."

"Cause I usually just eat out or eat some Ramen." Ron answered, taking another box into the house. "what I don't get is how you were able to Pack your Room in this amount of Time."

"Small Quarters, packed my room after Graduation, left out the important stuff." She walked over to the door and moved a box "plus, I always thought I'd do this after College."

"Well, better Now then Never am I Right?" Ron said Excitedly. He cleared his throat "I Mean, you always have a place here."

"I know." Kim smiled. "so long as I'm with you." A knock came from the door, Lonnie stood at the Door with the keys and the paperwork "So, rent is due at the beginning of the month?"

"Got good news on that front." Lonnie said "When my boss told me that Kim possible was moving in, she told me to give you the discount. AND that The Creator of the Naco moved in too, she was Like 'ANOTHER DISCOUNT' so guys. Love to welcome you to the neighborhood." She Looked at Ron and Winked "Looks like your Luck is changing Big Guy." Kim looked at him, a scowl crossing her face. "you two take care now." She walked away only for Kim to Walk to her

"Wait" Kim said, "How much are we talking?"

"200 for you, 100 for Naco boy there. You're only paying $500.00"

"For a place this Nice…" Kim was in shock. She walked back inside and looked at Ron. She smiled.

"Manager must like the Naco. You know it's been proven to be GREAT comfort food." Ron went over and picked up more boxes. Kim followed "So, I'm gonna put the Robot Statue away somewhere else."

"But…you love that statue…" Kim picked it up out of the box "you would have this on display no matter how often you changed your Room or lifestyle."

"Yeah I know." Ron said "but…I'm gonna have you here and I want it to show you live with a Man, not a Kid…" Ron lowered his head, Kim set it down on the counter and placed her hands on her waist.

Ron Moved the Dresser to the Entrance to the Bedroom, Kim hung up her clothes in the closet. Ron put the bed together in the center of the Room, only to find out…

"it's not big enough." Ron stated

"What's not?" Kim Asked.

"My Mattress, it can fit one but not two." Ron folded his arms.

"I have an Idea. We need a big piece of Plywood." Kim smiled.

"How big?" Ron asked, "and for how long?"

"Shoot." She scowled. "or we can just…put the beds together."

"Or we can use your bed." Ron gave her a kiss and walked out.

"Why my bed?" Kim asked. "Why not yours?"

"Cause my bed is half a bunk bed." Ron answered, "your bed can…I dunno, ease the Restless sleeps?"

"True." Kim stated "Fine, I'll set it up."

"you, go to the Kitchen and figure out what we need." Ron said.

"Plates, silverware, Cups For both, Water and Coffee. Pots and pans. And of course…a microwave and a Toaster."

"Smarty Mart?" Ron asked.

"Card?" Kim asked as an answer. Ron took out his wallet and handed her the card. She gave him a kiss "Pretty soon," she continued "This place will be a home." She smiled at him, backing off. He plopped down on the bed

"Man. Love is Weird." Ron said to himself. He looked at the bed "Pillows."

{Months Prior}

Ron stood outside the Door to the Possible household. Dressed in his nicest Attire he stood appropriately. He exhaled, he was nervous. He should have been. As the Door Opened, Timothy James stood there.

"Ronald, Why Are you dressed Like that?" He asked.

"Doctor Timothy James, I would Like to speak with you and Doctor Ann Possible if I may." Ron requested, his brow now cocked he moved from the Door, Ann Possible Sat on the Sofa reading a Medical Journal. "you know what this is About Ann?"

"Not off the top of my head Tim." She moved aside.

"Can you…Stand next to him…I want to do this how I practiced it in the mirror." Ron Requested.

"Practiced?" Timothy asked.

"and Why do you sound so Formal? What's going on? Is your Dad in trouble again?" Timothy asked, "Cause if he needs help, we can-"

"No, nothing like that." Ron Interrupted, he cleared his throat and took a breath "Doctor Timothy James, Doctor Ann Possible. I would…Like to have the honor of asking Kimberly Ann…to…Ma-To Marry…" he couldn't finish, he passed out, hitting his head on the floor. He Woke up about 5 minutes later with a bright light in his eyes.

"Ron, you alright?" Anne asked. "You took a Nasty Fall" Ron sat up, undoing the collar of his shirt he sat cross-legged.

"what was that about Marry?" Timothy James asked, Ron looked up and Exhaled.

"I would like the Honor to Marry Your Daughter." Ron said with every ounce of courage he had. Timothy James helped him up, Ron stood in front of him, Timothy Gave Ron a hug and said, "you have my blessing."

"Our Blessing." Ann Smiled.

"Is it true?" Came a Voice, the 3 of them looked up to see Jim and Tim.

"You're going to ask our sister the big Question?" Tim asked.

"Yep." Ron answered. The two of them Ran downstairs and High-fived Ron.

"Welcome to the Family" The older Timothy gave Ron another Hug. Ann gave him a Kiss on the Cheek.

Ron Left the Possible house and headed back home. He took out his phone and dialed the Number.

"Hey Monique. Whatcha up to? Huh…well I have news to give you later. Will you be available? Like a 45 minutes. Sure. See you then." As he got to his House his parents were on the sofa. "Dad you're supposed to be taking a Nap." Ron said.

"I couldn't sleep Ronald." His father said "when your mom said you had news I came right down. What's wrong?"

"well…" he sighed "I wanted to tell mom alone first. But…I'm going to Ask Kim to Marry me."

His mother got up off the sofa and covered her mouth, His father walked over and they both cheered. He patted his son on the back and smiled. His mother gave him a hug and took off her engagement Ring. She handed it to Ron, and she cried.

As Ron left his house again after changing his clothes, he met up with Felix.

"Ronman. Sup Dude?" Felix asked.

"I'm gonna ask Kim to Marry me." He answered, Felix couldn't contain his excitement.

"DUDE! DIBS ON BEING THE BEST MAN!" he yelled.

"only if I can be yours." Ron said in response. He and Felix high fived each other. He waved goodbye to Felix and headed right to the outside of Club Banana. Monique Waited for him, waved when she saw him and ran over to him.

"I ever tell you thanks for fixing me up with Kristine?" She asked.

"Dude, you two going Strong?" He asked.

"Like you and Kim." She answered, Ron smiled as he looked at her. "Oh no, Really? REALLY!" she screamed at the top of her lungs and gave him a hug "I can't believe it. Your face says it all."

"gonna find the right ring as soon as I save up. That just means massive overtime at work" he said.

"Man you are on fire." Monique said letting go.

"Dude, I expect you both at the wedding if she says yes." Ron said

"you know we will." Monique said giving him another hug.

"You can't tell Kim" Ron said.

"My lips are sealed." Monique stated.

{Smarty Mart, Today}

As Kim walked down the aisles looking for the stuff she needed she caught Mr. Barkins Eye.

"Possible." He said, "Fancy seeing you here, on earth."

"Just doing some shopping." She stated "Pots, Pans, Plates…well everything."

"Missing the Advantages of Earth, are you?" Barkin asked.

"actually, Ron got an Apartment. And he just needs those items and then some."

"Tell me everything you need. I'm, here to help." Barkin offered his services, saluting his former student. Kim Saluted back

"Well, pots and Pans for one thing." She replied, barkin walked up and came back with a Combo Set.

"$40.00." he said, "Comes in aa Wide Range of Colors from Purple to Green to even Blue."

"Groovy" she smiled. "Next a Microwave" Barkin walked off yet again, came back with a microwave.

"Same Price" He said. Barkin set it down in the Cart.

"Silverware and Plates." Kim smiled.

"Plastic or Porcelain." Barkin Asked. Kim blinked.

"uh…" she looked down at her list "Plastic? He…tends to get a little…Clumsy In the morning." Barkin walked off, came back with 14 Plates of 7 colors. Placing them all in the Cart for her he even dropped a couple bundles of silverware. "And Just for Future Reference…Diapers." Barkins Eyes Widened, a smile came to his face, he hugged Kim as he picked her up.

"A Baby Changes Everything Possible." Barkin said, he set her down, she adjusted her back "But there's no greater joy in bringing life into this world." He pointed to the Register "AISLE 8. DO ME PROUD MAMA POSSIBLE" he said in his barkin tone, Kim waved goodbye and headed towards the register.

She Sat in the car after paying for the items. She leaned her head back on the Car Seat. "I could retire. Get a regular Job. Have a Regular Life." She said to herself "Right…no pep." She drove off back to the apartment. As she carried everything Ron met her by the door.

"Why didn't you call? I could've met up with you." He asked. "it's not fair that you do this all alone"

"Ron, I can Handle Carrying All this." She set the Microwave onto the counter. "besides, don't you work hard enough? It's my turn." She broke the plastic wrap seal on the pots "I swung by Moms, she had some food she wanted to get rid of." She smiled back "I thought I'd make us a meal."

"Sounds great." Ron smiled. He walked over to her and gave her a kiss.

"Can I…Ask you something?" She asked.

"Sure, what's going on." He answered, filling up the sink with water he gave a look "we need soap,"

"Are you…okay?" she stood in the kitchen "you know…with us?" Ron looked at her surprised, he couldn't believe what she was asking.

"you're the first one I think about when I go to sleep at night and the first thought on my mind." He answered. "I Love you. Of course I'm fine with us."

"You've been…Distant." She said "Upset. Like every time we get a Mission, you get pissed…" she sighed "it's like your bored with us…" she pointed to the door "if you don't want me. I can be out that door in 4 minutes." She started to cry. "I Love you Ron…I do…but if you don't want me, I'll walk out…and I mean…want me want me."

Ron took her by the hand, he smiled "is that what this is about?" he asked, she nodded and looked down "Kim, KP I'm not bored with you. I'm not mad nor am I upset." He caressed her cheek "I want more from us…more than you can know. More than you think I do." She lifted her head "Kim…" he exhaled "3…2…1" Kim's Kimmunicator Went off Kim took out the battery

"No…THAT DOES NOT OWN ME!" she walked away, "This is not getting in the way with me. This is NOT going to Ruin us." She kept pointing to the Kimmunicator "I want you, I want to Retire…" she covered her mouth.

"wait…wait wait…is that what you think I want?" he walked over to her "I don't want you to make a choice you think I want you to make." He held her "you be you. You be Kim Possible…" Ron's Phone Rang, he took it out and showed it. "Wade."

"he's not going to leave us alone is he?" Ron answered, Kim walked to the kitchen and away the Shopping trip. After Ron hung up, he walked over "well?"

"Kidnapping, Young Couple." Ron walked to the Room.

"Leave it to the cops" Kim barked, following Ron into the room she threw him onto the bed. "This is my time." She got on the bed and went over to Ron, giving him a kiss on the lips Ron closed his eyes and pulled her in close. She pulled away and she smiled, as she looked into his eyes, he caressed her cheek again. "Ron Stoppable." She kept smiling.

"Kimberly Ann Possible" He smiled back, she blushed.

About two hours later They both laid under the covers, Kim's eyes widened. "Oh My God…"

Ron looked at her, pulling her in "that all you can say."

"just…wow…" she looked at him "Wow."

"I take that as a yes." He laughed. As he gave her a kiss, she smiled at him kissing back. "Aren't you glad we waited?"

"honestly" she smiled "I Am." She snuggled up next to him. "wondering something though."

"What's that?" he asked "you had…every opportunity to do so. Every opportunity to…well…you know." She looked at him again "but you never took it. Even when you got suspended from school that one week and I had you all to myself" she cocked a brow "which is funny…your parents let you go out."

"I…kept that secret from you KP." Ron admitted. Kim now looking upset had a what look on her face. "I never told you the REAL reason why." Kim shook her head.

"Well, better late than never." She said angerly

{Senior Year of High School}

Gym Class had Ended. Ron came out of the Restroom stall in his streets with his gym clothes in his hand.

"So, Stoppable spent the entire Period All Lovey-Dovey with Kim Possible huh? `" Came a voice, Ron turned to See Josh Mankey standing by the lockers.

"That's Right, Mankey." Ron smiled "Kim Possible has Fallen for Ronman."

"How is that even Possible?" Another student called out.

"I dunno I got nothing." He answered. Rufus made his usual Noises. "Big Date tonight, First Date. I'm taking her out."

"so you might get you some." Mankey smirked.

"some what?" Ron asked "Nacos? Nah. Too friend area."

"Nah, Man, Make Kim Possible a Woman." He kept smirking "I mean, I lost my chance." He looked back at him "but looks like you might actually have a chance."

"I'm Not following." Ron honestly said "Kim and I have always had a Wonderful Dynamic. Movie, Bueno Nacho and the occasional Hospital Visit for the Children."

"Dawg, Hooking up." Mankey smirked. Ron gritted his teeth.

"oh…well…I hadn't thought of that." Ron rubbed the back of his neck "I actually don't think we're Ready for that…sort of thing"

"Dude, senior year. Time to become a man" Mankey kept smirking "if not she'll be spending Spring Break in Cancun with a new Boytoy named Pablo"

Kim Exited the Girls Locker Room to spot Ron getting hauled off by Security. Kim's eyes Widened.

"RON!" She called out, he looked back at her and Smiled.

"Who knew the boyfriend had it in him?" Bonnies voice came, Kim turned and walked over to her.

"And What's that supposed to mean?" Kim asked.

"Hauled off by security." Bonnie Smirked "looks like You don't have the Dream guy in the school after all."

Ron sat in Barkins Office "let me guess…expulsion."

"Stoppable we have a Zero Tolerance Policy when it comes down to fighting so you better have a Good Excuse as to why You punched Josh Mankey."

"He…said things about Kim that I couldn't take." Ron Looked off "Spring Break, Cancun, A Guy named Pablo" Barkin Cocked a Brow "I couldn't handle him talking that sort of smack about my girlfriend let alone someone I care deeply for."

"One week." Barkin said.

"One Week?" Ron asked, "of Detention?"

"Suspension." Barkin Barked. "Defending the Honor of your Woman when she doesn't ask because she means the world to you is a Fine Quality for those men to become fathers one day themselves." He smiled, "You did Great Stoppable." Ron got up "Can you do me a Favor?"

"No." Barkin Barked again.

"I just need my homework. Can you leave it with Kim" Barkin Cocked at brow at Ron's Question. He knew if he had given him homework it would not be completed.

Kim was at the Stoppable house the Moment School Ended. She walked up the Door and Ron answered, she looked in to see His parents playing game of Uno.

"Hey Kim." His mother said.

"Why don't you Join us for another round." His father said.

"Don't be Rude Ronnie, bring her in." his mother ordered, Ron got out of the way and Kim came in.

'Rumor…has it that you got suspended from school." Kim said stopping in the doorway. "I mean…what did you do?" she placed a hand on his shoulder, he gave a small smirk.

"New policy" he lied "Too many detentions in one year is either inhouse or Home suspension. I took the home." He looked back at his parents, they shook their heads "it's no big deal. I mean, gives me some time to think about stuff. I can come pick you up at school."

"Ron…what are you not telling me?" Kim asked, "I know you well enough, you can't keep anything from me."

"Nothing look though…I may have to cancel or Big Date for tonight-" Ron started only to be interrupted by his parents.

"He can go out don't worry Kim." His mother said.

"we think the reason why he was suspended as a good reason to be" his father chimed in. "he'll be out by 7."

Kim looked back at him and smiled "Great" she smiled "I'll be ready." She walked out the door and she blew him a kiss.

{Today}

Kim sat up, keeping the sheets to her naked body, she looked down and smiled

"you…defended me?" she looked down "against Mankey?" she looked back at him "you have…oh my god…" she ran her hand along her hair. Ron nodded "you told me you got suspended for too many detentions." She said, "you lied to me."

"I didn't know how you would have taken it." Ron said, "we weren't ready then."

"So?" Kim said "a lot of people we're having sex in high school. What would have made us any different?"

"one minute we're friends, the next we're kissing, the next we're dating…I didn't want to lose you after that."

"Ron…" she smiled at him "I'm Flattered."

"you mean the world to me Kim… you are my world." Ron looked at her, she gave him a kiss. Ron's Phone rang and Kim picked it up.

"Phone of the Luckiest Man alive what can we do for you wade?" Kim answered. "Oh god…" she got up covering herself. Running to the Counter she brought back the Kimmunicator and turned it on.

"The Kidnapped couple are dead This morning after leaving the Studio of the New Villain referring to himself as the Game show host." The reporter said, "While Authorities said that the Hero Kim Possible was Called, they were told to handle it."

"Wade…What Does this guy do?" Ron got up, got dressed and got out Kim's attire. She started getting dressed and the two walked out of the Apartment.

"Game Show host as he's calling himself is known as Eagle Duonose. Fired from his gameshow when he decided to use Contestants as questions. Revealing their darkest secrets" Kim began.

"Such as?" Ron asked, looking out the window.

"Thefts, Murders, Ruining marriages, Possible Paternity test." Kim went on "Ruined Relationships and cost people their jobs."

"How is this guy a bad guy?" Ron asked looking at her.

"I don't know." Kim answered, "but I agree when it comes down to the secret thing."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ron asked.

Kim exhaled a sigh, she rubbed her neck "well…I have something to tell you too…"

{Senior year, The Following day of Ron's suspension.}

The Night before Kim and Ron rented 2 movies. Kim Picked out one Ron might like, A monster Movie with Cheap Effects and an Actor who was out of acting for a decade and Ron Picked one out for Kim, a Romantic Comedy with Drew Barrymore Playing a Single mom. They both ended up hating both movies. Ron thought the monster wasn't that scary and the actor Was keeping to his Acting style he had in the 90's. While Kim saw her movie as a Cliché attempt to win women over and thought the Sexy bad boy image was outdated. She looked at Ron and gave him a kiss, snuggling up on the sofa, Ron pulled on his collar.

"I Love you…" Kim said Nervously. She looked up at Ron, he looked down at her, nervous what to say. He saw the shows, to him if he didn't say it back, they would break up, and he didn't want that. He knew things would be complicated as he dove into this relationship. But if he said it back, everything would change, it would become real. Ron's heart Raced. His head raced, he wanted to say it to her. His Lips formed, he was going to say it, he wanted it to be real. He knew it was, As the seconds passed Kim's smile began to fade.

"Yi Kom ou Live" Ron covered his mouth "I mean…You Live I Kom…" she couldn't help but smile "To Kim Love I You…"

"Ron…" She stopped him "I Know what you mean." She gave him another kiss, her hand running up his shoulder. He moved her out of the way.

"um…I should probably go…you have school tomorrow and I…"

"Should leave? But the fun is just beginning." Kim smiled "we still have that Late Night Naco Run Right?"

"I'm…actually not in the mood for nacos…but I told My parents I'd be home in time so…" Kim got up and walked him to the door "Walk you to school tomorrow?"

She smiled "I'd like that."

The next Day at school she walked to her locker. Monique met up with her.

"Girl. Tell me it's true. TELL ME you finally did it." She ordered. Kim closed her locker and smiled

"his reaction was not what I was expecting." She walked to her class "but yeah. I did it." Monique got in front of her.

"So you did…you two finally did the Deed?" Monique asked "how was it girl. Did he cry? Did you cry? Did you both cry?"

"What? No. We didn't do that…I…Told him I loved him" Kim defended. Bonnie came up to her.

"Well the Rumor around school from Marcella who heard it from Kelsey who is dating Big Mike witnessed Josh Mankey talking to Ron about big plans you two had involving Sex." She smirked "Kim possible Puts out. Who knew" Bonnie walked off with a smile. Kim walked over in a Rage to Tera. Slamming her Locker she gave her a look.

"Don't hurt me, please" Tera said in fear.

"Where is Mankey." Kim said in a huff, Tera pointed her to a Classroom where she went in. "MANKEY!" she walked over. Mankey looked at her and smiled.

"Well well, there she is back to see me." Mankey smirked "got something you want to give me?"

"You want to tell me the truth to what happened?" She Slammed her hands down on the desk "With Ron." She finished, gritting her teeth.

"Yeah that weirdo." Mankey answered "Stoppable said he had big plans for last night with you two. I just gave him a little push in the right direction."

"Ron's not like that. He still blushes when I give him a kiss or even say nice things about him." Kim defended.

"He's a red blooded American Male Possible." Mankey defended "if the idea is in his mind, he will want said thing" he sat back in his chair "but welcome to high school you put out you're easy. You don't you're hard to get. And if he doesn't get it from you, he'll get it from somewhere else."

Kim stood there in shock, she knew what Mankey said was true. She loved Ron, her heart broke just thinking of Ron with someone else, Like Bonnie, Tera or even Monique. She exited the Classroom, as she went about her day, she kept thinking about it. Her pencils were chewed up, the erasers were in little flakes. She couldn't focus. Could she? Could she take that step? Her and Ron have been Together as friends for a Long time, they JUST started dating. Monique tried to console her by saying "it was a big step" and Kim knew that it was. Was it that easy? Give in to Temptation and peer pressure. Kim Possible, Deactivate A Doomsday Device, has favors all around the world, now tempted.

She met up with Ron at the School, she smiled when she saw him. She took his hand as he walked her home.

"So…is this where…you know…you give me a kiss?" She asked "cause…I wouldn't mind if you…kissed me."

"I'll always kiss you KP" Ron answered and gave her a kiss "never a time when I won't." she opened the door and took his hand inside the house. "I returned the movies. I thought maybe we can go see one sometime."

"mhmm" she smiled "and then Bueno Nacho?"

"or someplace…I dunno…Nicer than that." Ron said. "I dunno…I guess I'm trying too hard."

"What is?" Kim asked.

"Me trying to be a good boyfriend to you." Ron answered. "you know, jobless. Football team, surviving off what I get from Bueno nacho." Kim gave him a kiss and walked upstairs.

"I'm gonna go freshen up" she smiled. "I won't be long." She went into the Bathroom and Quickly Fixed her hair and Makeup, she got undressed and took out a Robe. She caught her breath, her heart beating fast, she needed to breathe. "Ron, I'm Ready."

"Okay KP I'll be down here." He answered, she Rolled her eyes.

"you Want to come up?" she heard a sigh, and stood in the middle of the room, as Ron entered, she stood there nervously.

"I thought you said you were ready." Ron asked.

"I am Ready" she smiled and walked right over to him, undoing her Robe only for Ron to stop her.

"Kim…KP" he stuttered "I think it's too early in our relationship for this."

"Ron…I'm ready though." Kim assured him.

"I'm not." He tied her robe back up. "I'm not…ready to take the risk for that Part of our relationship just yet." She looked at him, she looked down and smiled.

"but Mankey Said…" she began.

"Mankey. Pokémon dude needs to hush his mouth." Ron said, "We're us." He assured her "This is Us." He gave her a kiss on the forehead, and she smiled "When the time is right, when we're ready. We can." She couldn't stop blushing, both out of Comfort and embarrassment. Not because of him, but because she let what an Ex say to her.

"I'll get dressed." Kim said and he walked downstairs. Later that night Kim walked into the kitchen and saw her mom sitting at the table.

"What's wrong?" Ann asked.

"I tried to seduce Ron." She answered, he put her head on the table. "and he Denied me." She lifted herself up. "Said we weren't ready for it yet."

"He said that?" Ann asked "To you. His girlfriend."

"well there was this rumor" Kim said, her mom had a look on her face.

"Yeah…that would do it." Ann got up and smiled "I think you should keep him."

{Today}

"And I Did" she said, "I'm happy I did." She leaned back in her chair. "This is my Last mission."

"are you sure about that?" Ron asked. "I mean you love this line of work."

"Yeah" Kim smiled "but I love you more. And I can't save the world if we're going to have a baby." She got up "once School is finished, I can figure out what I want to do. Until then, is Smarty Mart Hiring?"

"So that means we can-" Ron started,

"we're at the Drop Zone…" She put on a helmet and gave him a kiss. "I'll see you down there." She jumped out of the Airplane and parachuted down, Ron followed Suit.

They Landed on a Studio. Kim and Ron took off their Parachutes and Helmets. Ron opened the Door to the top and Kim walked through. Giving him a smile he followed behind.


	5. Head-Trip

_**Authors Note**__**: I Finished up The Story "How Do I Get There.". Today I read the review of the last chapter and the review of the current one. Which I will acknowledge here.**_

_**Thank you redshoulder. The Story was Fun to write, if not in a writing way but making people go "OH COME ON!" if not also go "well…okay yeah". and for the Chapter of "Time after Time" I called it that chapter simply because it was a Solo mission for him and it just seemed to Work. But I tried to not make any Star Wars References within that chapter with the exception of the snow scene.**_

"I WOULD HAVE MARRIED YOU RON STOPPABLE!" she yelled "In a God Damn heartbeat…" she kept crying, she couldn't stop, she held her stomach and looked at her hands at the blood. Her hands began to tremble, she felt a hand on her shoulder, and she couldn't look back, she wouldn't look back…

"Kim" came a Voice "KP." She shook her head and muttered 'No' several times. She looked back and she Saw him. Ron Stoppable in the Flesh.

"I swear, last mission" She said, "I'm sure I can get my old job at Club Banana back." She rounded the Corner. Ron Followed behind.

"Are you sure?" Ron asked. Kim looked back "I mean…again, you love this line of work."

"I can't do this forever Ron." She stopped "I mean, I can save the world in different ways." She looked around the Corner "and if I am pregnant…than I need to focus on being a mom"

"Kim, we used a Condom our first time." He looked at Kim, who bit her lip and smiled "there's no way we're pregnant yet."

"Well still." She looked around, "You know what I want from you." She turned and winked at him, jumping off the catwalk Ron followed once more.

"You sure this is the studio?" Ron asked, Looking Around again. Kim Took out her Kimmunicator.

"Wade. We're-" Kim was interrupted by getting hit in the back of the head, Ron turned back to see a Blonde woman with a Beehive hairstyle, Ron turned around to see her on the Floor, Running towards her another Woman hit him from Behind, Falling from the ground he reached out for her and her to him, until they both passed out.

15 Years Flashed before their eyes, Ron handing the Ball to Kim in Pre-K, Their First 'Mission'. Though a Memory Ended two years Prior to the First Mission. A Very Young Ron Stoppable Stepped out of the car, A Young Kim Ran up the Driveway and she gave Ron a Hug.

"KIM!" Ron Smiled, he gave her a hug. "I Missed you."

"I missed you too, Ron" she hugged back and pulled away "So…a Flea infested Monkey?"

"I Don't want to Talk about it." His eyes squinted, she took him by the hand and pulled him away "Kim…something doesn't feel right."

Kim Turned her head and she aged 3 years "What do you mean?" Ron looked at his hands and in a nearby Window, "we…got older…"

"I don't know what you mean" Kim smiled "hey…Can I ask you something?"

"Anything." Ron answered.

"Have you…ever kissed a Girl?" She ran her hand through her hair, she smiled. "I heard Rockwaller talk about how she kissed a boy once."

"No…I never have." She moved in closer "what are you doing?"

"Last time I checked…" she put her hands behind her "You were a Boy…and…I am a Girl…"

"Oh…I think I know where this is going…" Ron said. "Kim…"

"Ron…" She smiled, he closed his eyes to find A Disco Ball above them in a green and Blue lit room, she smiled at him as she wrapped her arms around him.

"I don't want this night to end…" He said, pulling her in close.

"it doesn't have to…we can stay here…live out our lives" She smiled. "You can be anything here you know…" she backed away, Ron took a good look at himself, He was taller, well-toned, he felt his face "Is this what you want?"

"what?" The scene changed, Kim was now under the covers in his bed, her clothes sprawled on the floor.

"Is this what you want from me?" She asked, "Is this all you want."

"This is a Dream…this has got to be a Dream." Ron turned away, He saw Multiple Kim's all angry "Kim? KP!" He looked around "Which one is You?"

"You don't see it." One Kim said, "you never did." Said another. "All you Really saw was who everyone else saw her as."

"Now that is Not True. You All know it. You're all playing with my head?" He told himself "None of this is Real."

"what's the Matter?" One Kim came, Dressed as a Cheerleader. "you wanted to Ride the Coattails of the Popularity?" Adventure Kim Popped up "Travel the World Free of Charge?" The Kim in the Black Dress appeared "or FINALLY get out of the Friendzone for once."

"No…NO!" he yelled "NONE OF YOU ARE MY KIM! I wanted All of you…but my Kim…My Kim Possible…she's precious…I've seen her cry…I've seen her laugh…I've held her Hair back the night she got sick at Graduation…We built a Tent in her back yard and told scary stories after 5th Grade Ended…" The Scene changed to Kim's Backyard, A Tent and a Light Shining through "We at S'mores and talked about what we wanted to be. And all I wanted to be…I Wanted to be near her."

A younger Version of Kim came out of the Tent. Ron walked over "Are you Ron's Big Brother?" she asked.

"No. KP" he answered, he smiled.

"I'm scared…" Kim said.

"I'm not going to hurt you" he sat down next to her, his body reverting to the Little boy.

"Cool." She smiled "um...Are we in trouble?"

"Yeah KP, I think we're Knocked out." He said "but we can try waking up"

"I come here sometimes…" She stood up, went over to an Orange Basketball and came back over "I have Dreams that I'm this…Female James bond, Traveling with you." She smiled "And we grow up together." Ron nodded "that's why I'm scared."

"I'm not going to lie. I'm scared too." Ron admitted "I'm afraid you'll turn me down. I care about you more than you can know. More than I want to admit. I'm scared of things changing."

"Change is Natural Right? Part of Growing up?" She asked.

"you want to travel the World?" Ron asked, he stood up. "That was the first time I saw her vulnerable. She's opened up to me about personal stuff…" The Younger Kim Faded away and was replaced with an older Kim, holding a box of Pads.

"You…Got me Pads and Tampons…" Kim asked.

"Well…you know…my Mom took me, and she talked with your mom…so I thought…I would help somehow…" Ron answered, she shoved the boxes back.

"I can't take these, this is…This is…this…" she went over to him and hugged him "oh my god…you're too sweet." That Kim Faded away

"That Kim knew I would do anything for her…" he got older, back to his old self "so to tell me that I don't love every version of Kim is saying I don't deserve her…" Cheerleader Kim stepped up

"you joined the Cheer squad as the Mad dog just so you can find yourself an outlet. You embarrassed Me and Yourself for even Foaming at the mouth."

"I would LITERALLY have to carry you back to base just so you didn't hurt yourself. What kind of man does that?" The Adventure Kim chimed in.

"okay, first off. One, you know better than to insult the mascot. She loved it in the end. And she supported me." He looked to the Adventure Kim "And as for you…" he pointed "maybe I didn't mind her carrying me. Cause it was better for her to carry me rather than me having to call her parents."

"And What about me" Came the Seductive Tone, Ron turned around to see The Black Dress Wearing Kim "Our little…Night Together. The night you broke up with me…all for what…you to remain in the Friendzone." She threw a punch "You stole a kiss from me Ron." She said Angerly "You wanted that. What if you didn't find out about the Moodulator." A Second Black Dress Kim appeared "and what if you didn't try to Dump me…" Ron stopped Fighting and walked over to the Second One. She laughed and Blushed.

"What can I do for you Ronnie?" she smiled "Take you back to my place and have a little…Fun-nuh…"

Ron Caressed her Cheek "I'm sorry Kim…it wouldn't feel Right…your emotions, their being controlled…literally."

"what do you mean silly?" she touched his face. The Kim from before showed up as the second went in for a kiss.

"you could have had this. You WANTED to have this…deep down, you knew this was your only real shot." That Kim said, taunting him.

"Make a Woman out of Me Ron Stoppable…I love you…" Ron took the Kim's hand, he lowered it.

"No you don't…Not Like this…" he Ran away, he passed by several other Kim's, He kept turning a corner or two until he found two of them, one was in a White battle suit with Blue Trim. She looked like she was crying. Ron sat down next to her.

"Syntho-Drone…I left you for a Syntho-Drone…" She buried her head in her arms "I was SO stupid to trust him…" She looked at him "I'm so sorry Ron…" Ron caressed her cheek, he smiled, she blushed and turned away, her Image Changed completely, her battle suit changed to a Hoodie and sweatpants, her hair was a mess, her makeup was gone. And she was in her bare feet.

"why are you looking at me like that? I'm not decent" she blushed in embarrassment, different shades of red covered her face.

"I really don't care." Ron smiled. He held out his hand and a ring box appeared, he opened it up to reveal a gold engagement ring with a Diamond. "This…This is the you I know…" the other Kim's appeared, they all clapped. "The Kim Possible I Love…isn't an Adventurer, A Cheerleader, a Seductress…she's…Kim…The woman I want to spend my days and my nights with." The Kim smiled, she gave him a hug and the other Kim's disappeared. Kim and Ron stood up, walking around the black void.

"so…where to next?" Ron asked.

"you Wake up." Kim said. "This is your self-conscious, every time you want to pop the question it's never a good time to do so."

"you really don't get it." Came another familiar voice, he looked back and saw his younger self, with Kim as they looked in High school. "This wasn't Us Tormenting you."

"WE were trying to test you." His Kim said "People see me in different ways. You're the only one who saw me as…" she paused and pointed "Like that." The other Ron snapped his Fingers, they appeared back to the Dance. "where it all began." Ron Looked at his Kim she was now in her scorched prom dress and she smiled at him. He leaned in to give her a Kiss as a light shone around him.

Ron Stoppable opened his eyes, he was shackled up to a Slab, a helmet attached to his head. He looked over to Kim who was still knocked out.

"KIM!" Ron called, but no answer, she was out.

When did she fall in love with Ron, Pre-K? when he returned From Camp Wannaweep? Did she want to hide her feelings? Or were they always there. She didn't hide her feelings for Ron. No…She did. He brought out a side of her that she couldn't help but love. She tried to keep her cool, Ron…was Clumsy, always losing his pants on missions. But he always looked out for her. When she was disappearing, Ron came through. Always full of childlike wonder. Even that one Christmas, when she got him the perfect gift, a digital Photo Album, and he gave her a Christmas with Family, Then the Moodulator Came along…Trapped in her own Mind, as her emotions went haywire.

The Last thing she remembered before being trapped, was Handing Ron the Control Device. As she cried over Losing It and then got angry with Ron, she knew to expect it. She was Pissed. A Mission can be given any minute, Ron in his USUAL style, grabbed the Wrong Device.

'_No'_ she Thought _'it's not your fault…'_ she kept going, watching Ron's Face in fear, _'please…Please forgive me…'_ she wanted to shake her head. She remembered being upset with him the entire way there. Then she was Happy, then she was confused, then Mad again, pulling a Ricky Ricardo making Ron the Lucy, she stood behind the locker.

"well…" he said "I lost the Kimmunicator. I mean I guess I grabbed the wrong thing. It's all my fault." Then she felt something come over her, something she never felt for him before. Everything that could usually repulse him she found endearing.

"Wait…That's not true" she said, "it could've happened to anyone."

"I guess so" Wade said.

"See Ron, everything's going to be A-O-kay." She ran her hand up friends' shirt.

"Hey, KP, shirt"

She wanted to smile, she took advantage or Ron not knowing when women are hitting on him. But she was just glad she wasn't angry. She took him by the arm as they walked to class. She wasn't in control, but she felt her heartbeat, she couldn't help but smile.

'Wait…what's going on…' she walked over to her chair, and she continued to look at Ron 'he's…oh no he CAN tell…' she wanted to shake her head. She couldn't. she could just look at him, the way he slouched, how his hair was a mess, his baggy jeans, his Jersey. She loved it. She was a girl with a crush, though one that laid dormant for some time. As he took his seat he began to fall asleep in class, she wrote his name on a piece of paper surrounded by little hearts, though she was trapped she couldn't help but smile, she looked over to Ron, drool trickling down his chin from snoring, she tossed him the paper. She waved as he looked at her all sheepish.

She was Pissed, pissed that she couldn't get a decent guy. Pissed that Mankey went for another cheerleader. Upset at herself for all the times she wanted a real date and never even gave Ron a Chance. He was always there, soon her mood matched, Ron Ran away multiple times, when he sat down, she tried to give him a kiss. Each time he'd run away. She couldn't help but feel sad.

'Ron…I don't mean…' she followed him to Monique, he was dressed as Kosher Dilly, she walked up to him, she knew what she was going to ask him, couldn't help but ask him,

"Ronnie, I have a Favor to ask." She said, he ran away again, 'Attaboy Ron.' She chased him down to her locker. "Tonight's the big gathering, and I don't have a Date" she pouted, Ron was shy, he stammered.

"You want to as my Date?" he repeated what she said, she jumped his arms and Kissed him.

'YOU TRAMP!' she yelled 'THAT WAS MY FIRST…Our first…kiss' she couldn't help but taste it. Her heart raced. Its unlocked feelings, she knew why she was jealous, she knew why the crush was amplified. She never wanted to admit it until now. She has a Crush on Ron Stoppable. She walked away leaving him speechless.

As she got home her parents were sitting on the sofa.

"you're home early." Her mother asked.

"Got to get ready for my Date." Her parents looked shocked.

"Date?" Her father asked.

"Who's the Lucky Guy" her mother asked.

"Ron Stoppable" she smiled, she exhaled, she could feel her heart Race "Mom, Can I borrow your Razor? And That Dress Dad Likes."

"Kimmy don't you think that dress is a little too…Mature for you?" Her father asked.

"Daddy don't you want your little girl to have the time of her life with someone who was always there?" she asked. 'WHAT ARE YOU DOING!' she thought.

"Kim, of course we do it's just…" Her mom began "Timothy?"

"Just don't get pregnant" her father said with an Exhale. She gave her dad a hug, her mom looked at the both of them and ran upstairs.

"you're so Whipped." Her mom said.

Kim Sat there in a Towel stroking the razor along her legs. She smiled. 'What am I Doing…What am I doing…NO…. don't…if I want to do this with Ron, I want it to be on my own accord.'

"oh Stop it and Enjoy it." A voice came from beside her "you know it was always there." The Seductive Kim stood next to her. "As Smart as you are, you're still pretty stupid when it comes down to guys." She smiled, "You're just too embarrassed to Admit it. Food Chain issues."

"Ron's a Wonderful Guy." Kim defended. "Any woman would be Lucky enough to have him."

"Really?" The Seductive Kim said, "Why won't you?" Kim stood in shock, ready to punch her other self in the face "Let's face it, to you no woman but Kim possible is good enough for Ron Stoppable." She turned her back "But does he feel the same? Does he look at you? Up and down, in the eyes or in the chest." She turned back around "Let's face it. Now that you are showing that you want Ron stoppable, you're pulling out ALL The stops, and yet. You can't help but feel this way."

"I don't think that at all…" Kim Defended.

"Zita Flores." The other Kim Spoke up "Tera." She smirked "you could've fixed those two up. Double date with Josh Mankey. He would've owed you one, but still" she laughed "you decided to Not even tell him" she smirked "What sort of friend does that make you." Kim sat on the ground, sadness rolling over her. "Ron doesn't love you. Let's face it, you're in the friendzone. So while you watch as you get out of the friendzone and Ruin everything with Ron you guys had since pre-k." The Other Kim threw her arms up "who knows. I might just ROCK his world tonight" she kept smirking, Kim looked up feeling powerless.

As Kim shimmied into the Dress, she adjusted the straps. Fixing her hair and putting on her make up. She was ready for her date. She heard the doorbell ring just in time, as she opened the bathroom door, she waited to make an entrance.

"Hello, Baby." She said, Ron looked at her stunned. "I felt like dressing up. You don't Mind Do you?"

Recovering, Ron caught his breath "No, not at all" Ron walked out with her, she took his hand and he didn't let go. Through her eyes she looked at Him, he smiled at her. She nuzzled up against him. Purring with every stroke,

"This is nice." She said.

"Yeah…it is…" he stammered again. "Um…we're almost there…"

"So, what do we do first? Tunnel of Love or find someplace dark and Romantic." She pulled in closer.

"HEY LOOK water blaster Game." He rushed over, she followed. Kim looked at him.

"Cute butt" the Seductive Kim said, "remind me again why you let that get away?" Kim remained in the fetal position on the floor, watching everything. "Still just a boy."

Kim walked over to Ron. "Let me win you a Pickle." She said, "I'm a good shot."

"Sure." Ron said. As she fired the blaster, the rocket reached the top. The guy at the booth gave her a stuffed pickle.

"Hm…probably not the ONLY Kosher dill you might get tonight huh" Seductive Kim smiled.

"This is where you say…Boo-Yah." She said, Ron Tossed the stuffed pickle onto the ground.

"Yeah, boo-yah…Look KP we need to talk…" Ron said. Kim Looked up in her mind

"Ron…?" she said.

"We've been friends for a long time…And we Make a great team." Ron began, Kim Nodded in her own head. Her moods changed again, from Confused to Crying. She got up and Ran off to cry somewhere.

"He Dumped you?" The seductive Kim said "He, Ron Stoppable, Seriously Dumped you, Kim Possible." She put her fingers to her eyes "Geez what will they say Monday at school when they found out that YOU, Kim Possible Got Dumped by Ron Stoppable." She felt her mood change to mad "well, he's gonna die." She saw herself chasing down Ron, throwing a Hot Dog Cart, throwing punches and Kicking, Ron Dodging every single one.

"Kim. It's Me…Ron." He said.

"Yeah, Ron Heart-Breaker." She crushed the Cart. Ron Ran off again.

"He's on my side…" Kim said, "oh my god he Does care for me."

"Yeah. Sure. You in the friendzone and he cares for you. Right" the seductive Kim said, "Remind me again WHY you spend time with him?"

"He…He makes me Laugh…He's there for me when I need him…I can't…Do anything without him." She walked around "He's Funny, Creative, Kind…" she stood up. "I'm lucky to have him in my Life." She smiled "Ron means the world to me. And I can't lose that in any way…I just want Ron."

Kim Felt the Back of her neck tingle a bit. Walking over to Ron she showed the Shorted out Moodulator. She smiled, Ron smiled.

"So the Whole Crush thing…All Moodulator?" he asked sounding disappointed, she smiled and pointed up at the fireworks. As the two friends watched Kim couldn't help but look at Ron.

"Thank you…" She said.

"Always." He responded.

Later that year she was Unconscious, "A SYNTHO-DRONE!" came a Laugh "Really? A Syntho-Drone." In her head she looked towards the Seductive Kim from before "What? Rummaging through your moms Nightstand was out of the question?"

"Ron sees me as Just a Friend." Kim Said Looking down.

"Wow you are stupid." Seductive Kim pointed out. "for the past few weeks you two bone heads have gone distant. You can't or won't even acknowledge you both exist." She started walking around her "in the time it took for you to have a crush on this…Erik or 901 guy…Ron has been…in the background, freaking out, all alone. And where have you been? With Coin operated Boy in the next room hoping to get plowed 4 ways to Sunday while he writes and brags to his buddies that he made Kim Possible a Woman." Kim gritted her teeth. "you've been Nothing but selfish. Do you honestly think, he would want you now?" Kim lowered her head "only one way to Find out."

Kim opened her eyes to see Ron looking at her, she was sad, she knew what she wanted with Erik was a real possibility. She took to pouring her feelings out to Ron. He had told her there were better guys out there for her. She smiled, but just the thought of her wanting anyone else right now was out of the question.

"Out there…In…here" Ron said, she smiled, she was happy. All she could think about now was what she wanted, she wanted him. They wanted each other.

Their Life flashed before their eyes. Ron having time to Go to the Nearest Comic Book Convention in Upperton. He worked one week on a Cosplay outfit, trying it on in his room Kim came upstairs to see him dressed in a familiar outfit.

"The Fearless Ferret." Kim smiled. Ron looked back in embarrassment. "please, I'm your girlfriend." She walked over "who wouldn't want to kiss a superhero." She gave him a kiss. The Redhead smiled as she put a finger to her lips "so what's the Occasion?"

"Middleton Comic Book Convention and Game Expo…" Ron said "Felix has plans with Theresa and Monique…well…something about Tacos. So…I'm Flying solo."

"Oh…Well…Is Dressing up Optional?" Kim asked, "I'm sure I can think of something." She ran downstairs. Ron Followed

"KP, you don't have to-" Ron began.

"How many things did you go to with me?" She smiled.

"how many of those things were because we had to go to them together." Ron defended "I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable when it comes down to this."

"Ron…" she said, "I want to go with you." She smiled "just let me piece something together."

"The Con is next Week." He said.

"So Not the Drama." She smiled, gave him a kiss and headed home. As she walked upstairs to her Room, she took out old mission clothes with holes in them. She smiled. Taking a pair of scissors she cut around the Holes, she took a spare piece of Fabric and made it into a headband and sewed up other pieces to make a pair of Gleeves. Trying it on she looked in the mirror.

"I… guess I can say I'm a Ninja"

_***Quick Authors Note; I was trying to get her to do a sort of Yuffie outfit.**_

Kim, despite how she was in high school, Enjoyed herself. She went over to Various Comic book booths and picked out some Ron might Like. Ron was on the other side, they met up with each other and he smiled "Here." He handed her a Cuddle buddy. A combination of a Hyena and a Lion.

"Hylion. Oh MY GOD I WAS LOOKING…" she looked up at him "uh…. where did you?"

"They seem to have everything here." Ron pointed. "I thought you might like it."

Kim held the comics to her chest. She looked up and smiled, handing them to Ron she couldn't help but be nervous. "Fearless Ferret."

"I um…Found some." She looked down "I mean…I'm sorry. To Larry, Felix…" she looked up "you. This place is…It's Awesome…" she hugged him. "Can we…go back to your place and…and Smash?" she asked nervously.

Ron Stoppable sat there on his bed with a beat look on his face. Kim Sat back exhausted.

"Wow" Ron said "Just…Just wow."

"I know…" she held up a game controller. "Want to go another Round."

"Do I?" Ron smiled.

A Smile Came to Her face, she opened her eyes. "I had the Greatest Dream." She said, "I dreamt…we began and…we had little things."

"A Kim…" Ron said, "I don't think this is the time to Reminisce."

"Ron, I should never have pressured you when it came to sex. You weren't ready. I see that. But we had…" She smiled "Oh my god we had fun with other things. Our intimacy was just…being near each other…Movies, Cheap dates…Ron…I took you for granted." She tried to move, she looked around and saw she was in shackles. She looked up and saw the same helmet Ron was wearing. "what is this?"

"we got captured KP." Ron answered, "it's all my fault."

"you did your best…things like this happen." She smiled 'we've been in worst spots than this. We'll get out of it just like we did the others."

"Kim…if we don't. I…I've been wanting to ask you something import-"

"I'll Ask the Questions around here." Came a voice. The two women from before showed the curtain, a man came out with Grey hair, a black suit and a red tie. He held the microphone in his hand, walking towards the two.

"welcome to. You Risk your Life." The Man said

"Eagle Duonose, I presume." Kim said.

"indeed it is. But that is the last question I shall answer." The man walked towards the Camera.

"welcome Ladies and Gentlemen to another Game of," He pointed to the screen. He Voice Overs came over and named off the Game "You Risk your Life."

"here's how the game Works. We have A LOVELY Couple we Acquired through means of…Infiltration. The Contestants Answer Questions about their relationship. And whoever has the Lowest amount of Points by the end of the game, becomes history."

Felix turned off the Television set and walked to the Garage. Theresa Followed him.

"You said the Prototype was working correctly Right?" Felix asked.

"but it's not ready for a Field test." A Brunette Woman Answered, waiting at the Door. She answered her phone and handed it to Felix.

"Yeah, I saw it too. Really? Wade? Yeah, I'm on it. Meet me at Middleton high."

Kim and Ron tried to Struggle out of their restraints. Ron gave up, Kim kept moving. Eagle sent a jolt of Electricity through her shackles and she stopped.

"KIM!" Ron yelled.

"That earns you both Negative 100 points." Eagle said "Now. On with the Game."


	6. The Broken Upper-hand

Chapter 6: Rescue Me.

"Our First Game" Eagle began "is called Truth Hurts." He smiled "These helmets that they are currently wearing extracts the answers deep within their brains, forming it to text. Players Lose points for how harsh the Answer is, and the points are sent to the other player as a result."

"So either way…" Ron looked at Kim "we lose our lives…"

"Ron…please… You got to…" Kim said weakly.

"No. I will not Be the reason you die." He said.

"Question One, is From Kim Possible." He looked at his tablet and Sent it to the Screen.

"**WHEN WE SWITCHED BODIES, DID YOU LOOK AT ME NAKED?"**

"Okay how is that a harsh Question?" Ron said, "how am I supposed to answer that without being embarrassed."

"Just answer the question Ron, did you look at me Naked?" She asked.

Ron Stoppable in the body of Kim Possible, went into the kitchen and looked Nervous.

"Um…Doctor P…. I was wondering if…you can do me a Favor." Ron's voice came from Kim's mouth.

"Sure thing. What is it?" Ann asked.

"Can you…help me get ready for school? I don't want to look at Kim naked cause…Privacy."

"No." he answered, "I had your mom help me get ready for school and I wore a blindfold the entire time." He shook his head "it wouldn't've been right, and I wanted to respect your privacy"

Kim smiled. Then she frowned "I have a Confession to make…" she replied "I did…look in the mirror at you. And I was…kinda surprised."

"200 Points to Ron stoppable." The Gameshow host said.

"hey that's no fair she just made a confession that's all." Ron yelled "give her at least 100 points for that." Ron ordered. "where's your Sympathy for a real relationship?" Kim looked at him "I Forgive you KP."

The Gameshow host rolled his eyes "Question for Kim." He began.

"**DO YOU FIND BUENO NACHO BORING"**

"How can you ask me that? Of course I don't find it boring. Overdone yeah. But it's our place. We have made so many good memories there. I'd be more heart broken if you found another place to chill." She answered. Ron smiled "so long as I'm near you."

"100 points to Kim Possible." He scrolled through his tablet again "To Ron stoppable."

"**HAVE YOU EVER THOUGHT ABOUT MY MOTHER INAPPROPRIATELY?"**

"What? No. Your mother is a very beautiful woman, but she's been like a second mom to me." He answered "I mean. Yeah if I want to know what you'll look like when you get older all I can say is I can't wait."

"Aww…That's the sweetest old comment a woman can hear."

At the Possible household, The Older Timothy looked at Ann

"Well, he's got a point." Timothy said.

"you are SOO not getting any tonight."

"5 points to Ron stoppable." He walked over to Ron. "with Ron stoppable having 150 and Kim having 50, it looks like the world will say goodbye to your little girlfriend."

"I'll Die First." Ron looked at Kim, he gave a nod. She shook her head no. tears welling up in her eyes. She couldn't, she wouldn't.

"next question is to Kim Possible." Ron knew what was going on, it was diving into recent questions he has had. So he turned the tables.

"**DO YOU REALLY LIKE THE NACO OR IS IT SOMETHING YOU JUST EAT"**

"I find it to be a snack when your drunk on a Friday night and you for SOME reason have to eat something to Soak it up. That's all it is. Booze soaking food."

"200 points to Kim Possible." Eagle said Disappointed. "Now, Stoppable. It's your turn from Kim."

"**DO YOU WANT ME TO FINISH SCHOOL IN SPACE OR IN TOWN"**

"Wherever" Ron smirked.

"no points. And that ends our First Round." The game show host walked to the Camera. "Our Next Game is Called. 'Know means Yes' This game we test to see how much you know about the other person. Both Mentally and Physically." He walked up to Kim. "Kim, about 9 hours a day 5 days a week Ron works Part Time at Smarty Mart and attends class on certain days. True or False, on his off time he goes to the Gym."

"That's easy. True. I could tell from earlier." Kim winked at him. He felt his cheeks flush.

"you get…500 points." The Game show host Said no upset. Walking to Ron "Stoppable. When she went to Smarty Mart today to get things for your new apartment, did she get help from the store?"

"Smarty Mart policy states that all employees must help a customer until the customer is finished with what they need help with."

"Also 500" He walked back to Kim "How many Career paths does Ron want to Follow?"

"That's another Easy one." She smiled "he wants to be a Vet."

"Aw crud." Ron said.

"That is False. You lose 100 points."

"**RON; HAS BEEN WORKING ON CHARACETER DESIGNS FOR A NEW FEARLESS FERRET AND HAS WONDERED HOW HE CAN REBOOT IT."**

"you never told me." Kim asked "seriously?"

"it was just a thought." Ron defended.

"Now, Ron." The Gameshow host came up. "Where does Kim want to Finish School?"

"Ah, Space. Duh." He answered. "The Skies the Limit, it's what we both joked about when she got accepted."

"Actually… I gave my dean a call while on the way back home. He…said he'll meet with me in his office next Monday. I'm gonna get my Credits transferred to Middleton Community." She Smiled "I can't stand not being near you…"

"-100 from Stoppable." Eagle went back to the Camera.

Jim Tightened the Bolts on Felix's prototype Hover board. Tim pressed the tablet and set it down.

"There… we recalibrated it to lock onto both Ron's and Kim's Genetic Signature."

"Theresa looked up episodes, they send them through a hole to their deaths."

"Well, you're lucky I just Installed the Phase Oscillator." Jim said. "no structure can stand a chance."

"Hicka Bicka Boo?" Tim Said, Jim gave a "Hoo Sha."

"Now, it is time for the Final Game." Eagle said, "In Which we call…Darkest Questions." He turned to Both Kim and Ron. "This one, Is the final Round. So say your goodbyes right now. You each bet as many points as you want. However, if the answer is not what you wanted it to be. The points go to your Opponent." He walked away "I'll give you two a moment."

"Ron…I…" Kim said "I'm scared…"

"Hey, KP, I'm scared too…" He looked at her. "I love you though, don't forget that."

"But I'm gonna lose you…we never talked about what…" She said "I never said I wanted to-"

"Moment is up." Eagle walked back up, turning his Tablet to himself "Ron, Question is From Kim. Kim how many points."

"1,500 points." Kim answered

"**WHAT DO YOU WANT TO NAME OUR CHILD"**

Ron looked at her, her face sad, she shook her head. Ron smiled at her. "Ann. If it's a Girl. James if it's a Boy." Kim smiled.

"**GIRL ANN, BOY JAMES."**

"1500 Points to Kim Possible." He walked over to Ron. "Now. For the Final Question of the Game and maybe the end of your Life. How many points?"

"4000." Ron smirked. Kim was in shock he wouldn't.

"**IF GIVEN THE OPPORTUNITY TO MARRY RON STOPPABLE, WOULD YOU"**

Kim looked at Ron, speechless. She smiled and Nodded "in a heartbeat."

"Kim…I can't live without you…I can try but you will always be on my mind. You can have…anyone you want" he smiled "Hey, Eagle."

"**NO"**

"Booya" he said with a smile. A Hole beneath him opened, the shackles freed him, Ron fell through the hole. Still bound all Kim could do is Watch. Until the hole closed Kim was Freed. Kim Ran over to The Giant Hole on the Floor, prying it open. Watching From above she looked around, No Sign. Her eyes Started to Water, she shook her head several times, "No…just…No…Please Dear Sweet God No…" She hung her head down, The Tears Starting to Flow. She felt the Shivers go down her arm, her fists started to Clench. Ron Stoppable Was Dead. He had to be, no one could survive that fall.

Kim Possible Looked over at the Grey-Haired Man, Behind the Podium, her eyes Filled with Anger as Her fist Kept Clenching, her teeth Gritting, slowly Standing up and heading over to The Man. Her Final Words Haunting her, when her Last words to him were not "I Love You".

"if this is Where my Reputation Ends. Then at Least I go Down Swinging." She said Angerly, Her Mascara Running down her cheek, Her Voice Cracking with Anger. "Kim Possible. Never Kills her Bad Guys." She smiled "but for you, I'll make an Exception."

The Possible Residents Saw their daughter Snap, Jim and Tim entered the house.

"Mom, Dad, we got it taken care of." Tim said

"Monique is on her way there as we speak." Jim Finished.

"That's not our biggest concern boys…" Ann said.

At the Stoppable Residence, Ron's Parents stood up holding each other, Little Hana Crying.

At His Mansion, Doctor Drakken Punched Several Monitors, wigging out, Shego watching not in Amusement. She walked over to her boss when he was done and took him in her arms.

Now, before that, Felix Rode up To Monique to Middleton high, wearing the Same Mission gear she wore before she took the Hover Craft.

"sure this will work?" she asked.

"Just needs a Pilot. It'll follow Ron wherever he is. But don't worry about walls or caverns. You're al set." He answered.

"I'll get him her for the wedding." She smiled and Flew off.

The Wind Rushed past her Face, Remembering Kristine giving her a Kiss on the Lips before leaving. "be safe" she would say. She got to the Studio, pressed the button and phased through. She saw Ron Fall to the Pool below. She rushed Right over and Caught him.

Kim grabbed the Gray-haired Man by the Throat, as she kept Grinding her teeth, She Dug a Nail into his throat

"Say His Name." She ordered.

"What…" The Old man asked, gasping for Air.

"SAY! HIS FUCKIN! NAME!" Kim yelled, fighting through the tears as her voice cracked. She kept digging her nails in, blood trickling down her nail. "What was His Name." she Went on "He was A Son. A Future Doctor, A Future Father. A Kind Man…and More Importantly…He was the man I love."

"Mercy…" the man said, his eyes growing in fear.

"NO! YOU DON'T DESERVE IT! HE WAS A MAN! THE MAN I LOVED!" She punched the Man in the Stomach, worked her way up to the face, leaving the man with a Black eye and a chipped tooth. "Ron, Stoppable." She punched him again, snapping. Letting go of her anger. This decrepit old man will no longer hurt any more couples. She saw the risks. Orange Jumpsuit. 3 meals a day, possibly a prison tattoo. It was worth it. He laid on the floor. Inches away from her now, crawling to his cane. She walked over to him, no more Mercy

"His Name Was Ron Stoppable" She punched the Grey-haired Man in the Face again, fighting through her tears, through her anger. She wanted the pain to go away, she wanted him back. She let go of the Man as he Fell to the ground, beaten, broken, she looked up to the Board from before. "If Given the Chance to Marry Ron Stoppable, Would you?" She bit her lip. She closed her eyes as Tears hit her hand "in a Fuckin Heartbeat…" she Yelled, she yelled until her voice cracked again, then she yelled Once more…Kim Possible…Was no More. She said it was her last mission. She closed her eyes, but she couldn't bring herself to go to his parents. Hana, growing up not knowing her brother. She placed a Hand on her stomach and cried.

"I WOULD HAVE MARRIED YOU RON STOPPABLE!" she yelled "In a God Damn heartbeat…" she kept crying, she couldn't stop, she held her stomach and looked at her hands at the blood. Her hands began to tremble, she felt a hand on her shoulder, and she couldn't look back, she wouldn't look back…

"Kim" came a Voice "KP." She shook her head and muttered 'No' several times. She looked back and she Saw him. Ron Stoppable in the Flesh, hovering above him, was Monique, arms folded with a smile. She got up and hugged him. Hitting him in the chest a few times.

"YOU BASTARD!" she smacked him "I lost you for what? 5 minutes?" she smacked him again "what do you have to say for yourself?" she asked. Ron smirked, reaching his hand into his pocket and Pulling out the Ring box, getting down on One knee he opened the box.

"Well…you know." He smirked, taking the ring out of his pocket he got down on one knee "Kimberly, Ann Possible." She stood there in shock, her hand covering her mouth. "Will you Marry Me?" she looked at him, biting her lip, crying as she did, no words, she couldn't answer, her breath was taken away, she smiled and nodded.

"…Yes…" Ron placed the Ring on her finger. He got up, Kim smiled at her new fiancé and gave him a Kiss.

Shego and Drakken Cheered.

Monique went Hysteric.

The Possible Family Couldn't contain their excitement and Ron's parents called the Possibles as soon as they saw the Kiss.

The Two Lovebirds walked hand in hand. Kim couldn't take her eyes off her New Ring.

"SO let me get this straight…" she said, "That Picture of you and Monique."

"outside the Jewelry store." Ron answered.

"Last Big Expense?" She asked

"The Ring." He answered.

"The times you were going to pop the question?" She asked.

"Dinner, Tucson, The Apartment…I almost wanted to Fein a mission to Paris again." He answered.

"this whole time…" she twirled the ring "you…you really want this? With me?" he stopped walking, he gave her a big kiss on the lips.

"I see you." He said, "I see the real you that no one sees." He smirked "just to be fair though, the Jammie bottoms and the hoodie works well." Kim just nodded and smiled, she was done holding herself back.

"I mean it. I'm transferring back to Middleton. And that was my last mission." She said "you make me happy Ron…if I can do the same for you. I will."

"Kim." He pulled her in close "There is not a Day that goes by when I don't think of you. Not a day that goes by when I wish I can be near you. If the day were to come if we had to say goodbye all I would want is just the goodbye, I would cherish the goodbye." He smiled. "I Love You Though Kim, and that's never going to change."

"And I Love you, Ron Stoppable." She smiled.

The Two Walked off into the Moonlight. Hand in hand. More in love with each other now than they were an hour ago.

Kim Transferred her Credits to Middleton Community. Ron not only graduated later but got his veterinary license. He went on to become the only Vet to work on naked Mole Rats. Though not Forgetting his Roots, he works for Smarty Mart when it comes down to the sick animals. Kim Went on to become a Doctor as well. Going to medical school in middleton she later worked with her mother in the same hospital. Rufus and Pep had a little family of their own. Kim and Ron Welcomed their grandkids into the world. Felix and Theresa had a Miracle Baby, they named her Tyler. Kristine and Monique got Married in a Small Ceremony, Ron was the Best Man for Kristine and Kim the Maid of Honor for Monique. Hana was given recommendations by Ron years later to join the Yamanuchi school in Japan. She came back wanting to train with her older brother.

With Baby Fever in the Air, Monique and Kristine were deciding what to do. Donation or Adoption. Seeking advice from Kim and Ron there was only one solution. Ron Donates. Kim though Upset found Ron kindhearted enough to help the couple start a family.

As for Kim and Ron, the Wedding took about 5 months to plan. They got married on the year anniversary of them getting together. Kim never looked back at her old life. She never got out of practice, but Ron would always be there the cheer her on. Kim delivered a set of Twins, a Boy and A Girl. They named them Ann and James. Naming Felix, Theresa, Monique and Kristine as Godparents.

So…what happened with Bonnie? No one knows. After the wedding of Kim Possible she dropped off the face of the earth. Leaving with embarrassment. However…

One September day years later, the doorbell Rang in the Possible-Stoppable house. A 10-year-old girl in a Sock hat Answered the door with her mother behind her. Bonnie stood there, holding a baby in her arms. Hair ratted, looking like a mess. Kim Possible stepped through and Smiled. Giving Bonnie a Hug the two Rivals Got past their differences. Kim Possible Closed the Door. From the Window, Ron was seen giving Bonnie Rockwaller a Hug.


End file.
